Unexpected Secrets
by Sora Labyrinth
Summary: A Kaneki is Severus Snape story! (I know, kill me). Manga spoilers. Starts at Hogwarts 5th year while for Tokyo Ghoul it starts around where the manga is now. Basically, Kaneki, Touka, Ayato, Hinami, Hide and Tsukiyama flee to England to hide and start anew and help Dumbledore protect and guard Harry and his friends and Hogwarts students against the war with Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's just pretend that Snape looks 100% like Kaneki**

 **Also, I won't be updating this as frequent. Probably once a month seeing as school is coming up soon and I have other stories as well.**

Kaneki sat rigid in his seat amongst the rest of the Order members as Dumbledore began his announcements now that Harry Potter has arrived since a couple of nights ago. You see, after the events of breaking Hinami out of the high security Ghoul prison, he ran away, along with Hinami, Touka, Ayato, Tsukiyama and Hide. They ran, managing to get into a private flight over to England with Tsukiyama's help. It was during this long flight did Kaneki, or rather Severus, reveal the truth about his past. To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement.

Next came the questions which Kaneki answered truthfully, also giving them a demonstration of his magical heritage to further support his claim. It was after their long flight and recuperation did Kaneki sought Dumbledore out, and after a rather long and reluctant explanation was he offered a job at Hogwarts for Potions. But there was a catch.

Dumbledore, as much as it annoyed Kaneki, asked for a few favours in return. One was that Kaneki act as a spy for when Voldemort returns, the other is that Kaneki, along with the rest of his friends, help secretly guard Hogwarts and Harry Potter. And if they choose to do so then they'll have free living quarters at Hogwarts and protection. After a lengthy debate over the matter, they all accepted. Touka and Ayato took turns patrolling outside of Hogwarts both day and night while Hide gained a Muggle autopsy job; the perfect opportunity to steal human meat for his Ghoul friends, while Hinami and Tsukiyama visit suicide hot spots.

And now, after the return of Voldemort, Kaneki upheld his promise and joined his army, slowly crawling up and becoming one of Voldemort's few trusted followers. It was during this time, after Harry Potters arrival to the Order's Headquarters, did Dumbledore get the brilliant idea to introduce and invite Kaneki's friends to the Order; Dumbledore promising that their identity as a Ghoul will remain a secret.

So as of now, Kaneki awaited with the Order members for their guests. Kaneki knew, that the moment they entered through the door, that his persona of Severus Snape will be gone out the window, seeing as with the upcoming war he had little time to spend with his friends. Although, Kaneki will have to admit, he looks forward to seeing the shocked faces of the Order as they see their ever sneering and oh so grouchy Potions Master act completely different and out of character.

"Do you think they're alright?" Asked Molly nervously, looking up at the grandfather clock for the time, Arthur clutching her hand as she frets. Kaneki looked up as well, noting that his friends are 10 minutes late.

"Do you think they were attacked?" Asked Tonks to Moody.

"Who can say? But the chances are high. I told you we should've met up with them! It's too dangerous to be wandering out alone!" Argued Moody as he stares accusingly at Dumbledore.

"They're fine." Spoke Kaneki in his well-practiced drawl.

"Oh, and how do you know that?" Challenged Sirius.

"Because they're here." Spoke Kaneki, having smelt their scents enter the mouldy house. As he hears their footsteps move closer, Kaneki stands up from his seat in preparation for what's to come.

"Onii-chan!" Came a young voice, followed by a blurred motion of light brown hair as Hinami tackles Kaneki in a hug. "We missed you so much! Why didn't you come and visit us?" Asked Hinami as she looks up at Kaneki from their hug.

"Sorry, Hinami. I was really busy. Were you alright without me?" Asked Kaneki as he ruffles her hair lightly, smiling down at her kindly.

"Yep! Onee-chan and Hide spent time with me when they were free and Tsukiyama helped me with my Kanji! Ayato even helped me with my training too!" Beamed Hinami as she smiled brightly up at Kaneki, completely at ease with the flabbergasted expressions directed at the two.

"Kaneki!" Came a shout from behind Hinami, giving her enough time to let go and dodge off to the side as Hide came barging in, roughly grabbing hold of Kaneki's shoulder and shaking him. "Where were you?! I was so bored! Don't you know rabbits die of loneliness?!" He exclaimed.

"If you'd been listening than you would've heard him tell Hinami that he was busy." Spoke Ayato as he and Touka walk through into the kitchen followed shortly by Tsukiyama.

"Bounjor Kaneki-kun! Nothing troubling you I hope?" Asked Tsukiyama.

"Not yet."

"Wait a minute! Who are you people? And why are you all friendly with Professor Snape!?" Questioned Ron, earning a snicker from Hide.

"I keep forgetting you're a Professor now. How does it feel? First an Investigator and now a Professor."

"Shut up Hide."

"How cruel! After all this time separated and this is how you treat me!?" Bemoaned Hide dramatically, placing a hand over his forehead and falling to the side for Hinami to catch him.

"Hide."

"I help you get food and all I get in return is hostility!"

"Hide no."

"Just like Anteiku! Me! The odd one out of the group!" While the group of Order members watch the scene play out in confusion, Hinami began to giggle as Hide continued his dramatic display.

"You're acting like Tsukiyama!" Giggled Hinami, causing Touka to cover up her laugh with a cough.

"Now I'm being compared to the flower guy!"

"I am no flower guy! What Hinami-chan refers to me is to be remain with her! Not for you to say!" Rebuked Tsukiyama.

"I think that's quite enough now." Interrupted Dumbledore. Hide got out of Hinami's arms and stood up straight, greeting Dumbledore with a cheerful smile.

"Yo Dumbledore!"

"Hello, Hide. Now, if you'll take a seat so we may get this meeting started?" Kaneki sat down, allowing for Hinami to sit down next to him while Hide jumped to the empty spot on his other side. Touka and Ayato sitting down on the other side of the table across from Kaneki while Tsukiyama took up a random spot next to Sirius.

"Splendid. Now for introductions!" Said Dumbledore.

"I'll go first!" Called Hide, "My name is Hideyoshi Nagachika, but call me Hide!"

"My name is Hinami Fueguchi. It's very nice to meet you." Spoke Hinami, smiling kindly.

"I'm Touka Kirishima."

"And I'm her younger brother, Ayato."

"And my name is Shu Tsukiyama. But please just call me Tsukiyama." He introduced pleasantly. And so, the introductions went vice versa, the Order member, minus Kaneki, introducing themselves to their guests.

"So, how do you lot know Professor Snape?" Asked Ron after introductions were done and over with.

"Ronald!" Berated Molly.

"What? I'm just curious. Bet you lot are all curious too." No one said anything, not even Molly at her son's comment, easily confirming his statement.

"If you really must know, brat. We're his friends." Spoke Ayato, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans back in his chair.

"Professor Snape has friends?" Blurted our Ron once again, earning a smack from Hermione. Hide began cackling at the comment, earning a piercing look from Kaneki himself that sent shivers down the Order members' spines, but what surprised them was the lack of reaction on Hide's part.

"Oh come on, Kaneki. Even when we were younger you were such a dork, so much so people were shocked that we're best friends!" Commented Hide, slinging an arm around Kaneki's shoulder to further illustrate his earlier comment.

"Before we get too carried away, let's continue on the real reason why we're here." Spoke Dumbledore, effectively gaining everyone's attention. "Why our guests have been called here is to simply make their presences known. You see, ever since you started your first year at Hogwarts, these people have been guarding not only the students, but Hogwarts as well."

"Wait, so they've been guarding Hogwarts for five years now?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes. And now that Voldemort is on the rise I believed it'd be best to call them in."

"Call them in for what? Forgive me Albus but why have them called in?" Asked Minerva.

"To help fight this war of yours and to help protect Harry Potter." Answered Hide casually, all signs of cheerfulness gone.

"Protect me?" Said Harry in disbelief. "So what? Are you implying that I can't protect myself? I don't need a bunch of strangers protecting me, I can protect myself just fine!"

"Of course," Spoke Tsukiyama, "If you're strong enough as you claim you are than why is Cedric Diggory dead?" Said Tsukiyama boldly.

"That was uncalled for!" Shouted Molly is disbelief.

"Uncalled for, but true." Interrupted Kaneki, earning shocked expressions. "Right now, all I see is an arrogant child bitting off too much than he can chew. Tell me Potter, how are you, a kid that's only half way through his schooling, going to go facing against the most dangerous and feared Dark Wizard of all time? A Dark Wizard who has years of experience and learning up his sleeve and has an army of Dark creatures behind him on his command? Tell me, how you and only you are strong enough as you are now to take him on as you so boldly claimed?" Harry was left speechless, staring at the stern eyes of Kaneki as he seemingly continues to comprehend all that he had just spoken.

"As I was saying." Began Dumbledore, watching carefully as Hermione grabs Harry's shoulder and pushes him back down into his seat. "They will continue guarding Hogwarts, but will be allowed to wander the halls of Hogwarts as well. Hide, is it too much trouble to ask of you to teach at Hogwarts?"

"I doubt I'll be a very good teacher. What exactly will I be teaching?" Asked Hide.

"Seeing as you're a Muggle I'd suggest Muggle Studies."

"Wait, you're a Muggle?" Interrupted Hermione.

"Yep!" Replied Hide with his trademark grin.

"Albus, I have another idea." Spoke Kaneki.

"Go on."

"With the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, I think it'd be safe to have Hide working under me, perhaps with the disguise of an apprentice?" Suggested Kaneki. Dumbledore remained quiet as he mulled over this, obviously ignoring the unanswered question hanging in the air in terms of Kaneki's slip with the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"What do you think, Hide? Are you alright with this?"

"Sounds great!"

"Good to hear. Now that that's settled, I take it you have a question you three?" Asked Dumbledore, directing his eyes to the Golden Trio.

"Who's our Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor?" Asked Harry.

"Unfortunately, it is that very same lady that was at your hearing."

"Which one? You meant the one that wanted me expelled?" Dumbledore nodded his head gravely in response, causing a grim atmosphere to befallen the group.

"I take it this isn't good news then." Said Ron.

"Obviously." Responded Hermione with an eye roll.

"Dumbledore, I have a suggestion as well." Spoke Touka.

"Go on."

"If it is aright with Hinami, than maybe we could announce her as a transfer and have her placed in Gryffindor? To help add further protection to Harry and his friends."

"Hinami? But she's just a girl!" Protested Molly, earning nods of agreement.

"For once, I agree. If you don't mind me asking, but how is she going to protect Harry and the others?" Questioned Sirius.

"That is none of your business." Replied Kaneki coolly, earning a glare from Sirius.

"None of our business? Care to explain?"

"There is a reason why it's none of your business, mutt. So keep your nose out of it." Growled Ayato. Over the course of escaping Japan, the group, Ayato including, view Hinami as a younger sister, one that every member of the group are fiercely protective of.

"That's enough!" Commanded Dumbledore before continuing in a much calmer manner. "Is this alright with the rest of you?"

The group nodded, Kaneki turning to look at Hinami with a soft gaze. "Hinami, are you alright with this?" Hinami nodded with determination.

"Of course. I'll do my best."

"Wonderful." Smiled Dumbledore, "I take it you'll take Miss Fueguchi down to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies?" Kaneki nodded in response, before another question was asked.

"Dumbledore, with the guards, are you going to announce their presence to the students? If so then that means the Ministry will know." Asked Sirius.

"Yes, I am aware of that, but it must be done, for if I were to not inform the school than their presence will be even more suspicious." Replied Dumbledore. The table was quiet for once since the meeting started, no one having anything to say to anyone.

"There is one more thing we have yet to discuss." Spoke Hide, propping his elbows up on the table. "Will we continue with our current living quarters until school starts? Or will some of us remain here for the holidays?" Inquired Hide.

"None of them have been inside of Hogwarts yet, so perhaps over the course of the holidays I'll take one of them and give them a tour of the place and will rotate." Suggested Kaneki. "And while I take one of them down to Hogwarts the others will remain here."

"That sounds like an excellent plan. When will you start?"

"Now if possible. We can travel via Floo Powder."

"Very well then. I'll have Molly show the others their rooms while you're gone. Without further ado, this meeting is over." With that some Order members such as Minerva and Kingsly left while the others began to watch Kaneki interact with his friends.

"Who wants to get a tour of inside Hogwarts first?" Asked Kaneki casually as his friends surround him in a mini circle.

"I can always get a feel for the place during school seeing as I'll be with you for most of the year." Said Hide.

"That may be true, but it takes students more than a year to become familiar with its halls and even then they don't know all of Hogwarts passages and still get lost." Replied Kaneki.

"How about either Tsukiyama or Ayato go first? I think it'd be a good idea for Hinami to get to know kids her own age but seeing as she's shy it'd probably be best if myself and Hide were around." Spoke Touka.

"I'll go then. This places looks boring anyway." Spoke Ayato. Kaneki nodded his head, asking Ayato to follow him into a fireplace while also instructing him how to travel using Floo Powder. After a lengthy instruction and Ayato complaining about how stupid this was, they were gone in a flash of green fire. Once they were gone, Hide seemingly rounded on Hinami, a big cheerful smile lighting up his face as he spoke to the younger girl.

"So Hinami! Want to get to know the others?"

"Sure!" With that, Hide linked arms with Hinami, then sneakily linking arms with Touka as well, and began to march off into the direction he saw the kids leave to all the while leaving a dramatically weeping Tsukiyama as he complains about getting left behind.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Don't you think it's weird?" Whispered Harry to his group of friends.

"That Professor Snape has friends? Or-"

"-That they're not what we expected his friends to be like?" Finished Fred and George.

"Both."

"Yeah, it is weird. Especially that blonde one, Hide, was it? And then there's the girl." Said Ron.

"I think it's sweet that we got to see this side of Professor Snape." Defended Hermione.

"But it's _weird._ " Spoke Harry.

"You know, it isn't nice to talk about others behind their back." Harry and the group spun around, coming face to face with Hide and Touka, Hinami standing in-between them.

"It's not what you think!" Began Hermione, guilt already eating away at having been part of a conversation that talked bad about his friend.

"Don't bother, we heard the entire thing." Said Touka sternly, silencing the group.

"Why do you speak so badly of Onii-chan?" Inquired Hinami, seemingly curious more than upset.

"Well, let's just say he's not the nicest person around." Replied Ron meekly.

"Ah, Hinami, was it?" Began Hermione, earning a nod. "Why do you call Professor Snape Onii-san? What does it mean?"

"Oh! It's Japanese for big brother!" Smiled Hinami.

"Big brother?"

"Yep. And Onee-chan is big sister!" Said Hinami, grabbing Touka's hand in her own.

"Wait, so are you and Professor Snape related?" Blurted our Ron, earning a smack in the arm.

"Obviously not you idiot. Hinami just looks up to them as brotherly and sisterly figures, am I right?" Hinami nodded her head, the conversation from before seemingly forgotten.

"So, why are you three here?" Asked Hermione, hoping to put their second meeting behind them.

"Well, while Kaneki and Ayato are gone and Tsukiyama does who knows what we thought it'd be a good idea to get to know you lot seeing as we'll be seeing each other more during school." Replied Hide as he enters the room, followed by Touka and then Hinami.

"Why do you call him that?" Asked Harry.

"Call who what?"

"Professor Snape. Why do you call him that weird name?"

"Weird name? Oh, you mean Kaneki? That's because it's the name given to him when he was in Japan."

"Wait, Japan?"

"Look, this isn't my story to tell. If you really want to know go speak to him yourself." Spoke Hide firmly, taking the group by surprise at how much authority sounded in his tone of voice.

"Now then!" He suddenly spoke, startling the group. "What happens at Hogwarts? Kaneki's being a meanie and won't tell me." Pouted Hide, earning an eye roll from Touka and giggles from Hinami. The group, still somewhat perplexed, began to launch into a full on explanation about Hogwarts, the Houses, the classes and teachers, Quidditch, Malfoy and his goons along with how Professor Snape treats them at school. It was afterwards did they find out something quite odd about their Potions Master.

"It's an act." Told Hide after they'd finished explaining.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hermione in confusion.

"The whole "I hate you and you're beneath me" thing. It's an act."

"That doesn't make any sense! Why would Snape-"

"Professor Snape." Cut in Hermione.

"-pretend to hate us?" Continued Ron.

"Think about it. Kaneki was made Head of the Slytherin house, said House which holds many children from Death Eater families. Kaneki is also a spy for the Order; if he were to act all kind and understanding to you, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, than children from Death Eater families will tell their parents, who will then tell Voldemort, which will than damage Kaneki's work as a spy for the Order and possible put his life at an even greater risk than it already is." Explained Touka patiently.

"What about when we're not at school? Like before you lot arrived he still acted like a git." Asked Harry.

"Look, from what we know, only Dumbledore knows the Kaneki we know, no one from the Order knows. If Kaneki were to suddenly quite his act and return to his usual self don't you think that'll just cause more problems in terms of confusion amongst the Order? After all, like you lot, they're used to and familiar with the person they know as Severus Snape, they don't know a thing about Kaneki Ken and that unnerves them." Spoke Hide, an unnerving intellectual look present in his eyes.

"What the difference between Kaneki Ken-" Began Fred.

"And Professor Snape?" Finished George.

"A lot of things, but that is not our place to tell." Answered Touka with a crease of her eyebrows.

"Onii-chan is really kind and always looks out for those close to him and does everything in his power to protect those he cares about, even if he gets hurt in the process! You should really sit down one day and have a proper conversation with him, not as students and teacher, but as Harry Potter and Kaneki Ken." Spoke Hinami fiercely, earning taken aback looks from the group of young Wizards and Witches.

"Welp, it's getting late, we should probably get to bed." Spoke Hide suddenly, standing up straight from his sitting position on the floor. "Say, do you remember where our rooms are?" Asked Hide, directing his question to Touka who shrugged.

"Oh, you will be sharing rooms with us. Hinami and Touka, was it?" Asked Hermione, receiving a nod, "Touka and Hinami will be sharing a room with me and Ginny while the rest of you guys will be sharing a room with Harry, Ron and the twins although I don't think there will be enough room…" Trailed off Hermione as she realises the number of males there are and how small the bedrooms are.

"Shot nots for sharing a room with Kaneki!" Shouted Hide instantly, earning perplexed looks from the group while Touka sighed.

"Can I come too?" Asked Hinami as she looks up at Hide with wide, hopeful eyes. Everyone in the group were well aware that Kaneki's scent comforted Hinami and relaxed her, Kaneki allowing her to sleep in his bed whenever she had nightmares of her parents death and on the few occasions when she couldn't sleep; this became the norm for the small group of friends. So to say the least, the group of students were shocked when Hide smiled brightly down a Hinami and responded with a cheerful "sure!".

"Don't let Tsukiyama hear you say that." Spoke Touka, before turning around to speak with the students. "Do either of you know where Kaneki's bedroom is?"

"No. But Mrs Weasley should know, she should be downstairs cleaning up." Replied Hermione, receiving a nod of thanks from Touka before she turns to leave out of the room.

"Come Hinami, let's see if we can find Kaneki's room." Hinami followed after Touka, Hide following the two shortly after before stopping briefly at the door frame, turning around to quickly address the students.

"Don't forget to talk to Kaneki! It'll be worth your while!" Spoke the energetic blonde before running after his two friends down the hall, leaving the students in a stunned silence.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When Kaneki and Ayato got back sometime after midnight Kaneki was greeted to Hinami sleeping in his bed at the Order with Hide next to her, the two only leaving enough space for Kaneki to sleep in when he returns. Ayato, too tired to find his room, crashed on a chair, instantly falling asleep. Kaneki sighed quietly to himself before quietly and gently slipping into the empty space in his bed next to Hinami before quickly falling asleep himself.

When he woke up it was around lunch time, a quick glance showed that Hide and Hinami were already gone while Ayato remained asleep in the chair by the fireplace. Kaneki quietly got up out of bed and made his way down to the kitchen, not bothering to change out of his clothes from yesterday. As Kaneki neared the kitchen he began to hear voice, telling him that the Order are having lunch.

"Ah, Professor Snape, you're awake at last. Come sit down, you must be starved!" Greeted Molly, waving her wand over a spare seat which summoned a plate and knife and fork.

"No thank you, Molly. I'm not hungry." Spoke Kaneki, casting his gaze over the occupants of the table. Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Hide all sat at the table eating lunch, Tsukiyama, Touka and Hinami are no where to be seen.

"Yo, Kaneki! Finally decide to join us from the land of the dead?" Grinned Hide, interrupting Molly from her beginnings of a protest.

"Where's Touka, Hinami and Tsukiyama?"

"Tsukiyama is in one of the spare rooms teaching Hinami some more Kanji while Touka wandered around inside Headquarters." Answered Hide, before speaking up once more, interrupting Molly once again without a care. **"Do expect the Golden Trio to come up to you to talk, I kind of spoke to them about the whole "evil Potions Master" thing is only an act and to actually hold a proper conversation."** Kaneki sighed in response, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

" **Of course you'd tell them that. How much did you tell them?"** Asked Kaneki in what seemed exasperation to the Wizards and Witches.

" **Nothing personal, just explained the reasoning why you act the way you do due to your job as a spy and the children of Death Eater families in your House."** Explained Hide, him and Kaneki ignoring the bewildered looks directed at them from the occupants at the table as they converse in Japanese.

" **Ugh you just added fuel to the fire. They're an overly curious bunch."** Kaneki then quickly switched back to English, startling the group out of their confusion.

"I'm going to go find Touka." And with that Kaneki left without another word.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Throughout the remainder of the holidays Kaneki took turns taking one of his friends out to Hogwarts to give them a tour, some at night while others at day, then once that was over he spent the rest of his time gathered with his friends and teaching them about the Magical world, seeing as he never got a proper chance to inform them of the vast difference the Magical world held from the Muggle world. Once they had gained an efficient knowledge of the Wizarding world Kaneki took them to Diagon Alley; another place for them to get familiar with, promising to take them down to Knockturn Alley so that they may know their way around it in case of an emergency. For the entire day Kaneki allowed his friends to plaster themselves against the windows of varies shops after they had collected all that they needed for Hinami and Hide.

Tsukiyama had gone to Gringotts to transfer some of his Muggle money to Wizarding money, he then proceeded to buy almost the entire book store and robes for himself, Touka and Ayato in case they need to take on the appearance of a Wizard.

And now it was time for them to go to Hogwarts, Kaneki, Hide and Hinami were all dressed in their robes while Touka, Ayato and Tsukiyama wore their casual clothes, but each wore a long black hooded cloak, each with their hoods up and adorning their masks. Before they boarded the Express, Kaneki had told his friends that it'd be a good idea for each of them to guard one section of the train, which they all agreed to.

Once they boarded, Kaneki instantly went in search of Harry Potter, knowing full well he'd most likely be alone due to Hermione and Ron becoming Prefects. Students parted for him as he held Hinami's hand in guidance while Hide held Hinami's other hand and followed after the pair through the busy train. After about a minute of searching and having to weave through students Kaneki had enough and turned to Hinami.

" **Hinami, do you remember Harry's scent?"** He asked. Kaneki would've been able to find Harry easily if it weren't for the large number of students packed into a confined space, but Hinami, being a chimera, may have better luck at locating Harry through scent.

 **I believe so. Why?"**

" **Do you think it'd be possible if you could find him by scent? We'd be able to locate him quicker that way."** Hinami nodded her head before swapping hand, Kaneki now holding her left hand while she forced Hide to hold Kaneki's right hand as they continued down the train, the trio ignoring the odd looks that were thrown at them from all four houses. Within about 20 seconds Hinami stopped in front of a random compartment and opened it up wide, revealing Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

"P-professor Sn-nape?" Stuttered Neville with wide eyes.

"Professor?" Spoke Harry, looking up at Kaneki with confused eyes as he looks to Hinami then to Hide, noting that they were all holding each other's hands in a link.

"Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom, Miss Lovegood. Would it be alright if Miss Fueguchi were to sit with you?"

"I have no problem with it." Spoke Luna first dreamily, followed shortly by a timid nod from Neville.

"Sure." Responded Harry with uncertainty. Kaneki let go of Hinami's hand, ruffling her hair before gently pushing her inside the compartment.

"When you get off the train, please follow Mr Potter, I'm sure he'll be happy to point you into the right direction.

"Bye Onii-chan! Hide!" Waved Hinami before Kaneki shut the door, then leading Hide to the teacher's compartment where he then introduced him to the Hogwarts staff and vice versa. There, the two spent the most boring ride of their life; Kaneki having sternly told Hide before entering the teacher's compartment that he were to act responsible and mature, which was hard for Hide as he was confined into a small space with a lot of boring people. It was about half way through the train ride did Hide bug Kaneki to let him see Hinami again. Kaneki, after about 20 minutes of Hide poking him for a response, allowed Hide to see Hinami but decided to come with him; he himself not being able to take the boredom any longer and also wanting to keep a close eye on Hide so that he didn't get lost.

When they arrived to their compartment, they were greeted with an unusual sight. Draco, along with his two goons, stood just outside of the compartment door, while Hinami stood in the door frame, her hand on her hips as she stares fiercely at them.

"What's going on here?" Asked Hide, being the first to approach them seeing as he practically ran to the compartment when he and Kaneki left the teacher compartment. Draco turned to face Hide, a sneer present on his features as he looks over Hide, Kaneki just far enough that Draco doesn't notice him.

"And who are you? Another Mudblood here to defend your Mudblood friend?" Of course, Hide knew what the insult meant thanks to Kaneki's teaching, but didn't get a chance to comment as Kaneki spoke up from behind him.

"And just who are you calling a Mudblood, Mr Malfoy?" Spoke Kaneki dangerously as he walks up to stand beside Hide. Both Hide, Kaneki and Hinami noticed how Draco paled, but there was also a questioning look in his eyes as he stares up at his Head of House.

"No one, sir." Kaneki, of course, doesn't believe him for he heard his directed insult towards Hide, which he does not take so lightly. Sure, he can be heartless towards Harry due to his acting, but he will never allow others to insult those dearest to him.

"Miss Fueguchi, what happened before we arrived?" Asked Kaneki. Before the group left for Kings Cross station, Kaneki made it clear that he'll be treating Hinami as a student and Hide as an apprentice and the same will be applied for them treating him as a teacher. All for the act.

"We were just sitting in our compartment when he opened our compartment door and began provoking Harry. He then began to say hurtful things towards them so I told them to leave. He then started calling me a Mudblood, that's about when you got here." Explained Hinami. A quick look to the side told Kaneki that Draco didn't expect to get into trouble for it, well he's about to learn not to mess with Kaneki's dearest.

"Mr Malfoy, if we were at school I would take off 10 points for your atrocious behaviour. Unfortunately, we are not and therefore I do not have permission to do so. However, seeing as you also insulted my apprentice, you will be serving detention for a week after dinner. Now leave." Draco hastily walked off, his head bowed down as his goons trailed after him, casting confused glances towards Kaneki as they disappeared down the compartment. Once they were out of sight, Kaneki turned his attention towards Hinami with a concerned expression.

"Are you alright?" Hinami nodded, a smile breaking out onto her features.

"Yep! Although I was close to shoving him out of the compartment."

"Nice! You so should've done it!"

"And I'm glad you didn't." Interjected Kaneki, giving Hide a stern glance.

"So, why are you to here?"

"Hide was bored and wanted to come see you, and to make sure he didn't get into any trouble I followed him." Answered Kaneki all the while Hide pouted childishly before stepping into the compartment, grabbing Kaneki's hand in the process and dragging him inside. Inside, Kaneki wasn't surprised to see the Golden Trio reunited, along with Luna and Neville still in their original seats.

"Professor Snape!" Exclaimed Hermione in shock, obviously not expecting him to join them inside their compartment. "And…"

"Just call me Hide. But if you must you may call me Professor Hide!" Smirked Hide as he sat down, dragging Kaneki down to the empty seat next him while Hinami sat across from them. "So, who was that prick back there? Malfoy, was it? What's the deal with him?" Asked Hide.

"Yes, that was Draco Malfoy." Spoke Hermione.

"Yikes, feel sorry for you dude." Sympathised Hide.

"Don't be, after all you'll get to experience it first hand as well." Hide paused, paling slightly when Kaneki's words finally registered before slumping in his seat with a defeated expression.

"Um, Professor Hide? But are you going to be filling in for Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Asked Neville meekly.

"Me? Teaching? Never! No, I'm Ka-Professor Snape's apprentice. So you'll see me around whenever you have Potions." Answered Hide with his trademark grin, sweating internally due to his near slip-up.

For the rest of the ride they conversed, Hide and Hinami dragging Kaneki into some conversations but other than that the train ride was peaceful. Once they finally arrived to their stop, Kaneki and Hide got up to leave first, Kaneki asking the Golden Trio to guide Hinami to where she's supposed to be while they leave with the rest of the staff and head towards the Great Hall.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Once all the first years were sorted into their Houses, Dumbledore stood up, instantly silencing the hall. Kaneki looked up briefly to the entrance to see Hinami standing their awkwardly, her hands clutched in front of her as she fights to keep her gaze firmly up despite the nervousness she was feeling for having a large number of eyes trained on her.

"I'd like to make a few very important announcements! This year, we will be having a transfer student from Japan come and stay with us! She will be in our fifth year, please treat her with respect and open arms! Now, if Miss Fueguchi would be sorted?" McGonagall held up the sorting hat as she read the name off of the parchment in her hand.

"Hinami Fueguchi!" Hinami hesitated slightly before walking forward, looking up to see Hide give her an encouraging smile while Kaneki gave her a nod of encouragement, a small smile gracing his lips which would be difficult to find if one didn't know how to spot it. With this, Hinami found more confidence, smiling up at her family as she begins to walk more confidently up to the stool before sitting down.

The hall was silent for a few seconds, Hinami whispering in reply to the hat that only Kaneki could hear; revealing that the hat was torn between sorting her into Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, but Hinami firmly stood her ground and wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor. After a few more seconds had ticked by, the hat finally shouted her chosen house, the group sighing with relief when the hat shouted Gryffindor. Hinami smiled up at Hide and Kaneki before skipping over to the Gryffindor table, Hermione making room for her to sit between her and Neville.

"Well, that's one less thing we have to worry about." Spoke Hide. Kaneki hummed in agreement.

"We also have some new faces up at the Head Table. May I introduce Professor Umbridge who will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. We also have Professor Nagachika, who will be watching over Potions as Professor Snape's apprentice!" Hide gave the school a big grin while waving down at the students cheerfully, earning some off looks from students at the stark contrast between Hide and Kaneki.

"Now, one more important announcement to make. This year, there will be some new additions in security. You will find that as you wander the halls and attend your classes that you will come across some of the new guards that have been hired for added security to Hogwarts." Whispers emitted from the students from all four houses, some with worry while others excitement. A quick look told Kaneki that Umbridge isn't happy with the announcement. Before Dumbledore could complete his announcements, Umbridge interrupted with a high pitch and very fake cough, causing Kaneki to grimace slightly while Hinami flinched.

And then began the long and dull speech about the Ministry's interference with Hogwarts business. Kaneki, with a quick sweep of the halls occupants, noticed most students practically asleep; minus Hinami, Hermione and a few Ravenclaws. Another quick glance at the Head Table showed most teacher pretending to listen, while surprisingly, Hide stood at full attention as he listened to every word she said. Finally, Umbridge finished her long winded speech and sat down, Dumbledore beginning a clap, a sign for everyone else to follow, which few did.

Finally, after Dumbledore finished his announcements and greetings, food appeared on the table. While everyone else had to collect their foods from platters scattered along the table, Kaneki and Hinami already have their food prepared for them on their plates. It was meat, the meat Tsukiyama and Hinami collect from suicide victims to be exact. You see, they needed to look normal, and not eating or throwing up would be deemed suspicious; so, it was agreed upon that the house elves would prepare the meat in a way to look normal, and have it so that it's served for only Kaneki and Hinami.

After the feast had ended Dumbledore dismissed the students to their dorms, Kaneki standing up while indicating for Hide to follow.

"So, where are we going now?" Asked Hide casually, his arms folded behind his head.

"Now, we are going to the Slytherin common room to greet the first years and to give them a lay out of the rules and such before we head off to bed." Told Kaneki.

"Sounds boring."

"Deal with it." As the pair continued on with their trek down to the common room, the temperature dropped considerately as they moved deeper into the dungeons. Soon enough, they stood in front of a large painting of a noble man who sneered down at them with distain.

"Password?"

"Pure-blood." Answered Kaneki, causing the painting to swing open.

"Dude, really?"

"Don't blame me, I don't choose the passwords." Muttered Kaneki as he and Hide step inside the common room. Instantly everyone was silent, even the older years as they watch Kaneki speak to the first years, donning his persona of Severus Snape as he spoke to his students. Afterwards, he properly introduced Hide to the Slytherin's, but with an added warning.

"If I see or even hear any of you causing trouble for my apprentice, I will not take you lightly." Warned Kaneki dangerously, causing the Slytherin's to gulp silently. The Slytherin's, sensing that the announcements were over, began to either leave for bed or continue chatting in their groups, it wasn't until Kaneki spoke again did the students pause.

"Mr Malfoy, I hope you haven't forgotten your detention." The students turned to stare at Draco, some giving him questioning glances at the sudden detention.

"Oi, Kaneki, don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" Whispered Hide into his ear.

"Malfoy is spoilt and a pure-blood fanatic like his father, who supports Voldemort. Letting him off the hook so easily will simply tell him he can do it again." Whisper Kaneki back, just as Draco approached them. "Follow me." Commanded Kaneki, turning his back to Draco as he and Hide left the common room. As they approached his classroom, Kaneki spoke of what Draco's task will be.

"For the week you will be cleaning the classroom, starting with the cauldrons. You have one hour." Said Kaneki, opening the door for Draco to enter first, then Hide and then Kaneki; closing the door shut as he beckoned for Hide to follow him to his desk as Draco got started on the cauldrons.

"I hope you've memorised the way to the common room, Great Hall and Potions classroom." Commented Kaneki as he sat down behind his desk, Hide pulling up a stool to his across from him.

"I've memories the way to the common room from the Great Hall and a bit to this classroom. Don't know how I'll go for the whole year, though." Said Hide as he slumped down onto the desk. Both males were well aware of the pair of ears and eyes watching their every move, and both were fine with it, knowing that what they were about to say next the boy wouldn't have a hope of understanding.

" **So, something tells me you have something planned for him."** Spoke Hide in Japanese, indicating to Draco standing behind them.

" **Oh? And what makes you think that?"** Kaneki was smirking on the inside, purely for the bewildered look Draco was shooting at them for the switch in languages.

" **Hm? I don't know, something just tells me you have something planned for him, wonna let me in on it?"**

Kaneki sighed, knowing it was fruitless to try and hide something from his best friend. **"I do have something planned, but not fully. You remember me telling you about his father?"**

" **About being all for pure-blood and being a Death Eater?"** Kaneki noticed Draco's head shoot up at hearing 'Death Eater' but quickly lowered his head when he noticed Kaneki looking at him.

" **Yes. From what I've seen from the meetings being held by Voldemort, he is in a way, slowly dragging the boy into their mess."**

" **So you want to get him out."** Concluded Hide. Kaneki nodded.

" **Man, easier said than done. Tell me, how are you going to break him out of it?"**

" **To be honest, I don't know."**

" **Well, let me know when you've come up with anything. Who knows, I may be able to help."** Said Hide, giving Kaneki a big smile.

" **Thank you, Hide."** Said Kaneki, allowing a small smile to tug at his lips.

Soon an hour was up and Kaneki escorted Draco back to the Slytherin common room before showing Hide the way to Kaneki's private quarters.

"You'll be sharing a room with me, but we'll have separate beds." Explained Kaneki as they reached his quarters.

"Anteiku." Spoke Kaneki, causing the painting to open.

"Anteiku? Really?" Snickered Hide as he follows Kaneki inside.

"It's easy to remember and no one would be able to figure it out."

"Good point." Yawned Hide as he crashes on one of the beds.

"Oi, that's my bed."

"But it's so comfy~" Before Hide knew it, Kaneki had picked him up, slung him over his shoulder and tossed him onto another bed, all the while Hide flailed about in his grasp.

"Kaneki!" Whined Hide.

"Good night, Hide." And just like that Kaneki went to bed, completely ignoring Hide as he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Hide is alive you ask? Well mainly because he's the sunshine in everyone's life and I still believe he's alive. Plus Snape and Kaneki are both depressing as it is so Hide is here to help convey their character more. I might also explain how he came to be alive and how he met Kaneki, but probably in the next chapter.**

 **Also, I know this might seem a bit fast pace but I hate stories where it just drags on. Like it'll be 10 chapters later and they'll still on the first day. I hate it. So please no judging.**

 **Also, I know I said I'll update this once a month but I finished this early and thought "might as well"**

The next morning Kaneki got up at 7, showered and got dressed. When he arrived back into their shared bedroom about 20 minutes later, he discovers that Hide has yet to of awakened, so Kaneki took it upon himself to literally drag Hide out of bed. Which was instantly met with whining.

"Kaaannnneeekkkkiiiiii." Droned Hide in his half-awake state, attempting to cling to his covers.

"It's time to get up, Hide."

"Don't wonna."

"Do I have to use more force?" Questioned Kaneki. Hide got up at that, though he still mumbled under breath as he stretched. "I need coffee."

"You'll have to get changed and walk down to the Great Hall if you ever want coffee." Hide sighed, turning to walk into the bathroom for a shower in defeat. As Kaneki waited, he sat down and began reading through a tome on Dark Curses; curtesy of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Dude, why are you reading that?" Asked Hide as he exited the shower a few minutes later in nothing but a towel around his waist.

Kaneki sighed, "Due to my current job as a spy, for my own protection and foreknowledge I must know all types of Dark Spells."

"Ah, more of that spy business."

"Indeed."

"Let's go get some breakfast, I'm starved!" Kaneki bookmarked the page he's on and rested the old tome on the coffee table before standing up, leading Hide down to the Great Hall. Once they entered the Great Hall it was no surprise that already there were a great number of students present, either eating their fill or chatting to their friends. When they seated Hide immediately began to chug his cup of coffee before pilling his plate with food while engaging in conversation with Hagrid. Kaneki, on the other hand having ate last night, didn't eat anything and instead began to sip on his own cup of coffee leisurely. Both Kaneki and Hide noticed students and teachers alike looking around the Great Hall for any signs of the guards. They won't find any in the Great Hall, after all, why need a guard when you not only have the Headmaster and all of the Professors, but Kaneki as well guarding all of the students inside during emergencies and meal time?

A quick look up showed the duo that Hinami had entered the Great Hall accompanied by Harry, Hermione and Ron. Hinami glanced up at the Head Table, smiling brightly at Kaneki and Hide before taking her seat; her way of silently saying good morning.

The moment Hide had his fill and Kaneki finished his coffee, the two began their journey to the dungeons in preparation for their first class of the year. Once they reached their destination, Kaneki opened the door for the two of them before shutting it closed, beginning to set everything up for their first class.

"So, what class do we have first?" Asked Hide.

"5th year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's."

Hide winced. "Damn. That doesn't sound pleasant."

"I manage."

"I hope the Slytherin's don't cause too much trouble for Hinami." Kaneki remained silent, he too praying that the school year plays out alright for Hinami.

"Hey, Kaneki." Began Hide, capturing Kaneki's attention, "Lay off on Harry for the year, okay? I know it goes against your whole act, but with all the stress maybe it's best if you ease up on the pressure. Okay?" Kaneki stared at Hide for a few seconds, before continuing with his preparations.

"Alright." Hide broke out into a grin but was interrupted with the increasing noise of students waiting outside their classroom door.

Hide grinned. "Can't wait to see the big bad Professor Snape in action."

"Don't get too excited." Their light conversation switched as quickly as a light the moment Kaneki opened the classroom door, adorning his Severus Snape persona. The noise outside quietened to nothing in mere seconds, Kaneki not saying a word as he holds the door open for them to enter. Even with the gloomy atmosphere Hide smiled brightly in greeting, earning mixed reactions of confusion and nods of heads in greeting. The only happy greeting he got in return was from Hinami as she walks past.

Soon enough the lesson began and Hide would have to admit, Kaneki is a pretty convincing actor. If Hide hadn't known Kaneki since childhood he would've assumed that Kaneki is a bastard by nature. Although, Hide did notice something, along with some students from both Gryffindor and Slytherin alike. Not only did Kaneki cool down on his usual aggressiveness towards Harry as promised, but he also didn't bother Hinami at all. While he terrorises each and every Gryffindor student individually, and sails straight past every Slytherin, Hinami was the only Gryffindor student that Kaneki didn't bother. And that was gaining some attention from a few Slytherin's, Malfoy including. But what the students didn't notice was that Kaneki was well aware of their watchful eyes as he stalked the classroom, his gaze always lingering on a Slytherin student who glared holes into the back of Hinami's head.

Soon enough the lesson ended, Kaneki ordering his students to take a sample of their work, label it and to bring it up to the front for him to mark before they left. Once there were no students remaining, Hide turned to Kaneki, who had begun packing the vials away and marking which class they were from.

"What will you do?" Asked Hide, sitting down across from Kaneki as he helped him pack the vials securely, studying them each before packing them away. Briefly he noticed Hinami's was the correct colour while Harry and Ron's were far off from the correct colour.

"About the Slytherin's? Honestly, there isn't much I can do. But what I can do is wait. Wait until they do something. Once they've taken action I can do what I please and see fit to put them in their place as long as it's moral." Answered Kaneki as he finishes with packing away the vials.

"I'll talk to Hinami and inform her to let us know if anything happens. Knowing her she wouldn't want to bother us, thinking of it as unnecessary stress." Sighed Hide.

"When will you speak to her?"

"I'll stop by at the Gryffindor table at lunch and tell her." Just then students from an older year filed into the classroom, all silently taking their seats obediently in preparation for today's lesson. Hide silently gave him a look at the sudden change, Kaneki responding with his own look mixed with subtle amusement before he stood up and began the lesson.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kaneki and Hide were on their way to the Great Hall for lunch, Hide practically skipping besides Kaneki which caused some heads to turn, much to Hide's amusement and Kaneki's internal groaning. When they reached just outside the Great Hall they came across a rather displeasing sight.

Hinami was with Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were standing in front of her protectively, as they argued with a few Slytherin's. Kaneki and Hide could already take a guess at what happened, but as much as Hide would love to stand back while Kaneki punches the living shit out of them and possibly make them piss their pants at a threat, he can't. Neither can. Instead, the two must take on the matter responsibly for once.

"And what are you doing?" Asked Kaneki coldly from behind the Slytherin's, causing them to spin around with fright, but the moment they saw who it was a smile appeared on their faces. Hide snickered, knowing full well that the Slytherin's believed that they'll be off the hook simply because it's their Head of House who found them.

"Potter and Weasley tried to attack me while Granger and that transfer insulted me and my friends!" Sneered the Slytherin, giving Hide a perplexed look afterwards when he realised that he was snickering at him and not the Gryffindor's. Hide also noticed that the Golden Trio paled, believing that they'll be the ones getting in trouble. Hide honestly can't wait to see their reactions.

"Don't be ridiculous I heard the whole thing!" Said Kaneki, causing the Slytherin's to jump. "5 points from Slytherin and if I see you causing anymore unnecessary trouble again you'll be losing more than House points. Now go!" The Slytherin's scrammed, faces pale while sporting murderous looks at both Kaneki and the Golden Trio.

"Um…Thank you, Professor Snape." Spoke Hermione first with a slight stutter. It was only then did Hide light up like a light bulb in realisation as he walked forward towards the group, noticing Kaneki take on a protective aura as he supervises the area.

"That reminds me! Hinami, if any of those Slytherin's bother you again like that please come to me and Kaneki and we'll put them back in their place, okay? We want to help." Hide smiled happily for added measures, knowing the girl needs a lot of reassurance to be able to follow through with something, but Hide was not disappointed. Hinami smiled in reply, nodding her head.

"And that goes for you guys as well," Spoke Hide, turning to a stunned Golden Trio. "Kaneki may seem broody but remember, it's all part of the act!" Said Hide, whispering the last part cheerfully. "So remember, you can come to us if all else fails! Kaneki and I are more than welcome to break a few rules if need be." The Golden Trio stood shocked in their spots, obviously not believing what they were hearing but a quick look to their Potions Master confirmed what they were hearing. He didn't sneer, he didn't look disgusted, there was no sign of negativity present in his gaze as he stares at the trio; no sign of disproving what Hide had told them.

"Anyway, we better get to lunch before it finishes. See ya!" With that Hide and Kaneki walked into the Great Hall and up to the Head Table, both instantly noticing a certain analysing stare from a certain short pink lady.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hey, Hinami…If you don't mind me asking, but what is your relationship with Professor Hide and Professor Snape?" Asked Hermione after dinner. She, Harry, Ron and Hinami were now in the common room, working on homework when Hermione suddenly sprang the question, ceasing all studying from the group.

"Huh? Oh, well, Oni-I mean Professor Sna-"

"You can call him by his other name in here if you want, we don't mind."

Hinami smiled, "Well, Onii-chan was with me after my mother and I had to run away and leave father. You see, we lived in Tokyo and Tokyo is a dangerous place. My father was caught up in some dangerous business before I was born but when I was born he left it behind, for me and my mother. But when I was little that business came back, causing mother and I to run into hiding until father sorted it out; until it was safe for us to return. We-"

"Oh! You don't have to talk about your past if you don't want to!" Ushered Hermione in distress.

"No, it's okay. Really." Smiled Hinami in reassurance. "Well you see, we went to a friend of my parents to stay in, he ran a café where my Onee-chan, Touka, worked. That's where I first met Onii-chan."

"Professor Snape worked at a café?" Asked Ron, disbelieving.

Hinami nodded, "He started working there not that long ago when my mother and I arrived. During then, as we stayed there, Onii-chan helped me learn Kanji, helped me read and often spent time with me along with Onee-chan when my mother couldn't be with me." Hinami smiled, though the group were taken aback at how sad the smile was. "He…My mother…one day my mother and I were out and…she got caught. I managed to run away and ran into Onii-chan. I led him back but he dragged me to the side and covered my eyes, telling me to be quiet. Back then, I never fully understood what happened until I was older. My mother was killed and Onii-chan covered my eyes to prevent me from witnessing the death of my mother, while he hid me to make sure I didn't die as well that day."

Hermione gasped, her eyes filled with sadness while Ron and Harry looked saddened as well.

"Oh, Hinami I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, really. It's in the past and I had Onii-chan and Onee-chan, and everyone at Anteiku to help me."

"What about Hide?" Asked Ron.

"Professor Hide."

"Oh come on! Even he said he doesn't mind us calling him Hide!"

Hinami giggled, "Hide was always at Anteiku whenever Onii-chan was on a shift, or he'd stop by to get a coffee and talk to Onii-chan before he headed off to University."

"So they're really friends?"

"Yep! They've been best friends since childhood!"

"Man that's weird." Muttered Ron.

"Why's that?" Inquired Hinami.

"Well, he just seems so cold. Like, I know it's an act, but even when we see him smile he seems…dead?" Instantly Hinami's smile deflated, her eyes sad as she stares down at the parchment in her lap.

"Hinami?"

"He wasn't always like that…Dead inside. He used to be happy, caring, kind. He never harmed anyone and often lied to prevent others from being harmed or from worrying about him."

"What changed?" asked Harry, moving closer slightly. This was their chance to get more information on the enigma known as Severus Snape aka Kaneki Ken.

"He…was taken. Kidnapped. They broke into the café, attacked Onee-chan and Onii-chan and took him. He was missing for ten days. We, Anteiku, broke him out but he changed, his appearance, his demeanour, everything about him changed. And then he left. I didn't come across him until a few years later."

"Hinami, if you don't mind me asking, but…what's the name of the group who kidnapped Professor Snape?" Asked Hermione softly. Hermione knew she was pushing it, for this is the most information they've ever gotten, but she was curious, and if she could just get this name than she'd be able to find out more on her own.

Hinami looked reluctant, as if contemplating whether or not to share this small, yet important piece of information. After a few minutes of contemplation, she looked up.

"Aogiri Tree."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hermione what are we doing? And what's with all of these books on Japan?" Complained Ron as he looks at the vast titles stacked on the table.

"Seeing if I can find anything related to what Hinami spoke about. She said that Tokyo is dangerous, but she didn't say if it was dangerous magically or muggle. I'm also seeing if there's anything that mentions Aogiri Tree, if not then I'll have to research this during the holidays."

Ron slumped into his chair, staring disbelieving at Hermione before casting his gaze over to Harry, who is also reading through a book.

"You too?"

"Well, if we can find out what Aogiri Tree is, and why Tokyo is dangerous then we'd be able to find out more about Professor Snape and his friends. After all, didn't Hi-Professor Hide say that Professor Snape was once an Investigator? An Investigator of what? First he was caught up in the danger and then most likely doing something to stop it. Aren't you curious as to what it is?"

"I suppose."

"Great." Smiled Hermione, handing him one of the many books that covered their table, "then start reading."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Over the past few days Kaneki began noticing a change when he had Potions with the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's. Blood could be spelt in the air, the scent faded but still present. As Kaneki did his rounds he passed Hinami's table and subtly gave her a questioning look. In return, Hinami shot a worrying glance in Harry's direction. Kaneki walked by Harry's table for further confirmation, instantly smelling the scent of blood get stronger around Harry while also noticing him pull down his robe sleeve to cover his hand. Without further notice Kaneki walked back up to the front to Hide, speaking low as to not disrupt the class.

" **Harry is injured."**

" **Huh? How so?"**

" **I don't know, but I say he injured his hand judging by the way he constantly tries to cover it with his sleeves."**

" **Maybe he just hurt himself?"**

" **I don't know, but Hinami is worried. The smell isn't strong, though."**

" **Perhaps we should wait until he comes to us? Or if it gets any worse."**

Kaneki hummed in reply, his gaze gliding over the tables as he continues to supervise the lesson. Once the lesson finally ended, Kaneki spoke up before the students could leave.

"Miss Fueguchi, could you remain behind for a few minutes." Hinami remained where she stood, giving the Golden Trio a reassuring smile as they walked past, giving her worried looks. Once the rest of the students walked out she began to walk forward toward Kaneki and Hide so that they stood about half a metre away.

"Tell me what happened. With Harry."

"Oh, well he got a detention yesterday from Professor Umbridge, he went to the detention last night and when he returned I smelt blood on him. He said that the Professor was making him write lines for the week, using something called a Blood Quill."

"A Blood Quill?" Asked Hide. Hinami nodded.

"It's a quill that writes in the user's blood, scarring the words they write into their hand." Explained Kaneki.

"Something like that should be illegal!"

"It is illegal. But I gather that with the Minister supporting her she believes she can do whatever she pleases." Spoke Kaneki darkly. "Has anyone else been given a detention by her?" Hinami shook her head.

"What do we do?" Asked Hide. Kaneki was silent in thought, staring intently down to the ground as he mulled over his thoughts before looking back up and locking eyes with Hinami.

"Hinami, is it possible for you to tell Harry to come and see me if this happens again?" Hinami nodded. "Good. Now off you go." Hinami smiled, hugging Kaneki one last time, breathing in his scent before leaving out of the classroom.

"What happened to being the ever so hateful Professor?" Smirked Hide.

Kaneki sighed, "I can't really keep up the act with you and Hinami around." Hide chuckled. But the mood was gone the moment Hide spoke again.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Wait. Wait until Harry, his friends or Hinami come to me and from there I'll help in any way I can."

"I gather it'd be useless going to Dumbledore?"

"We could try, so that way if all else fails we have an excuse."

Hide then broke out into a grin, linking arms with Kaneki and marching off out of the classroom and towards Dumbledore's office. "Let's go then!"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Do you have any evidence to support your claim?" Asked Dumbledore. Kaneki and Hide had reached his office a little over 10 minutes ago, Hide launching into a full on explanation of what happened before Kaneki could even open his mouth.

"Yes. When Harry had entered class I smelt blood, though faint. I went to Hinami and she sent a worrying glance over in Harry's direction. After class I asked her stay behind. She told us that he had a detention last night with Professor Umbridge, and that he was forced to use a Blood Quill, returning back to the common room with a scarred hand." Replied Kaneki.

"I see." Spoke Dumbledore gravely. "I will speak with her but even I doubt that I'll be able to change much."

"It's because she's in league with the Minister, isn't it?" Asked Hide. Dumbledore nodded. "Damn, well that makes things more complicated."

"Indeed it does."

"If this continues than I'm sure you won't mind if we took things into our own hands?" Asked Kaneki.

"As long as no one is hurt than I see no problem." Replied Dumbledore, a twinkle shinning in his eyes, giving off the indication of mischief. Kaneki nodded his head before leaving, Hide cheerfully saying his goodbye before he followed Kaneki out.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"You told Professor Snape!?" Shouted Harry, before guiltily looking around to make sure he hasn't awaken anyone.

"Harry! I'm sure she has a good reason why!" Said Hermione.

"Harry, Onii-san and Hide agreed to help you. They even asked for you to come to them if it were to happen again."

"I bet it was Hide who asked and Professor Snape just went with it." Grumbled Harry.

"No."

"Huh?"

"Onii-san was the one who asked. That's why he asked me to stay behind, he noticed something was up and was worried. He asked me what was wrong and I told him and that you come to him if it continues so that he may help you."

"But why would-"

"-Why would he help?" Finished Hinami, "Because deep down, underneath the act, he cares. Remember me telling you how he's a very kind and considerate person? He still is, he just hides it under an act. Trust me when I say you can trust him." Harry was silent, staring at the ground even after Hinami finished speaking. It wasn't until Hermione called him did he snap his head up.

"Harry." She warned.

"Thank you, Hinami."

Hinami beamed, "It's no problem. I was just worried." Hinami looked at the clock on the wall, before getting up and dusting her skirt. "I better get to bed. Goodnight everyone!" And with that she left for the girls' dormitories. Once she was out of sight, Hermione turned to face the two males.

"Something isn't right." She said.

"If you mean everything surrounding the group then yeah." Said Ron.

"That's not what I meant. I did some research into Japan, mainly Tokyo and I found something interesting."

"What did you find?" Asked Harry.

"Turns out Japan, mainly Tokyo have a serious Ghoul problem."

"That's it? A Ghoul problem? I have one living in my house back home!"

"Not those types of Ghouls! These ones are far more dangerous!"

"What do you mean?" Questioned Harry. In response Hermione pulled out a large book before flipping through the pages. As she skimmed, Harry could see visual drawing and diagrams depicting many creatures. Within a few seconds Hermione found her page, turning it around for the two to read.

"Apparently, the Ghouls in Japan are human looking, but have an extra organ which stores these cells called Rc cells. Apparently this extra organ is located in different spots on the back; an Ukaku is located in the shoulder blade area, a Koukaku is located underneath, a Rinkaku is located in the waist area while a Bikaku is located in the lower back. From the book, each Ghoul has their own unique Kagune, the name of their weapon. It's quite fascinating really."

"Bloody hell, they can only eat humans?" Said Ron, disgust and fear colouring his features as he reads over the text. Harry looks over the drawings, noticing a drawing of the human back with circles circling areas with names inside of where each Kagune is located. He then looks to the next page, seeing another drawing of an eye, coloured black and red, a Ghoul eye called a Kakugan.

Hermione nods, "Yeah, and because of that humans have created an organisation called the CCG which helps kill Ghouls and save human lives. However, I haven't found anything on Aogiri Tree."

"Bloody hell, so you think Professor Snape was kidnapped by Ghouls?"

"It seems likely." Spoke Hermione sadly.

"Merlin…I actually feel sorry for the bloke."

"You think it was Aogiri Tree that killed Hinami's parents?" Wondered Harry.

"Bloody obvious, who else would kill an innocent family like that?" Hermione didn't say anything, a look of disbelief on her features, causing Ron stare at her.

"'Mione, you're not serious. They eat humans!"

"But think about it, it's there only source of food, they have no choice! Maybe some of them don't want kill humans, we don't know that!"

"But they're murderers!"

"We kill animals every day, does that make us murderers?"

"That's different."

"Oh really? Enlighten me."

Ron stumbled over his words, looking for the correct words to say.

Hermione huffed before standing up. "I can't believe this." She muttered, before she too left for the girls dormitories.

"She's insane." Muttered Ron, causing Harry to shrug his shoulder sheepishly.

Harry sighed, "I better go to bed too, it's getting late." Said Harry, packing up his books and parchment before leaving for his dorm, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Ron's complaining.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Life amongst students and teachers was fairly quiet for the next few weeks, even as Umbridge continued to have these "Decrees" hung up on the wall for all to see, life was still fairly simply. That was until Kaneki and Hide were woken up by a Patronus that barged into their shared quarters.

"What the hell?" Questioned Hide through his bleary-eyed state but Kaneki was wide awake. It was Dumbledore's Patronus.

"It's Dumbledore. Something has happened." Hide shot up, now wide awake as he stares expectantly at Kaneki as the Patronus relays the message.

"It appears Harry has had another vision. Dumbledore wants me to come in."

"Just you?"

"Just me."

"Let me know how everything goes." Kaneki nods his head, quickly getting dress before walking out the door, quickly making his way to Dumbledore's office.

"What's happening?" Spoke a voice from behind him, Kaneki didn't slow down, knowing who it was that was keeping pace with him as he fast-walked down the many halls of Hogwarts.

"Harry has had another vision, nothing to worry about."

"From what I heard about these visions they don't sound like nothing." Mumbled Touka sarcastically.

"Where are the others?"

"Tsukiyama is patrolling the other side of Hogwarts while Ayato is asleep."

"Seeing as we don't know fully of what's happening, just for cautions sake, could you keep an eye on the Gryffindor common room entrance?" Touka nodded her head before disappearing within the darkness of the halls, Kaneki being able to hear the ever so slight flutter of her robes as she heads back to her patrolling spot. Not long after Kaneki reached the Gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office, speaking the password before quickly entering. Upon entering, he was greeted with Harry shouting in distress.

"You need me?" Spoke up Kaneki, snapping both Dumbledore's and Harry's attention to him.

"Ah, Kaneki, thank you for coming as quickly as you did. I need you to train Harry in Occlumency, his mind is vulnerable and it needs to be protected." Kaneki honestly didn't know what to think, on one hand he understood, on the other he can only guess how well that'll go. A quick glance from Dumbledore to Harry showed that the boy was confused, confused about more than one thing and seemed…defeated slightly.

"Follow me." Commanded Kaneki, making a move for the door. When Kaneki didn't hear the sound of feet following him he turned around, spotting Harry continuing to stand where he stood. Kaneki, not wanting to continue playing games, walked back, grabbed Harry's bicep, and dragged him down the stairs and to his private office; surprised that the boy didn't start kicking up a fuss the moment he was dragged. Once they arrived, Kaneki wasted no time shoving Harry inside and into the empty chair, charming the door with a locking and silencing charm before turning around to face Harry who stared up at him somewhat resembling a cornered animal.

"Clear your thoughts, empty your emotions, attempt to resist." Spoke Kaneki, raising his wand towards Harry, who attempted to back further away in the chair. As the spell left his lips a flash of memories moved across his mind's eye like a short film. This was far too easy for him. Pulling out, Kaneki decides to use more force.

"Focus! This is not the time for playing around! Clear your mind, empty your emotions! If I can view all of your memories as easily as this than you stand no chance against the Dark Lord!" Kaneki allowed Harry a few seconds before plunging into his mind once again, disappointment rising in him when there were no improvements. Kaneki once again exited his mind, noting the strain it was having on the boy as he struggled to get a hold of his thoughts and emotions.

"Control yourself! Get a hold of your anger and clear. Your. Mind!"

"I KNOW I KNOW!" Yelled Harry in agitation as Kaneki once again easily penetrates his mind, much to Kaneki's annoyance. But what angered Kaneki more than anything, was when Harry leapt up from his seat when he pulled out, wand pointed, and performed the same spell on Kaneki.

Memories rushed past Kaneki's mind, parts of his life at Anteiku, University and as the CCG's Black Reaper. Harry pulled out, not being able to maintain the spell for long, causing him to crash back down into the chair.

Kaneki was angry. Forcibly grabbing a hold of Harry's shirt, he yanks him to his feet, pulling him close as he spoke dangerously.

"What did you see?" While Kaneki saw the memories flash he was not, however, unable to fully comprehend what he'd seen. A downfall at being on the receiving end of the spell.

"I don't know!"

"Liar!"

"I don't know! Really! I just saw you working at a café and in a classroom! Then saw you with a briefcase! Something about the CCG's Black Reaper that's all I saw!" Kaneki let go of Harry, letting gravity do the rest as he crashed to the ground. Immediately Kaneki felt guilt well up inside of him, knowing that he let his anger get the better of him and took it too far.

Kaneki sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly as Harry breaths heavily on the ground.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Harry gasped out.

Kaneki sighed once again, knowing that this side of him he's never shown to any other person at Hogwarts.

"I said I'm sorry. What I did was uncalled for, your actions just angered me and for a moment I forgot you are just a child." Harry continued to stare up at Kaneki in bewilderment, unsure with what he was hearing.

"We'll continue this tonight next week. You may go." Harry didn't need to be told twice, instantly getting up to his feet and rushing out the door without a word. Once he was gone Kaneki collapsed into the chair, his gaze staring blankly up at the ceiling as he calms himself down. That was too close for comfort. For a second, Kaneki's Kakugan nearly took over his left eye; right in front of Harry. Kaneki sighed once again, thankful to any God that was watching down upon him that he managed to keep his Kakugan under control.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"You saw his memories!?" Whispered Hermione harshly the next morning as she, Ron and Harry sat in the common room during the weekend. Harry had told his friends what had happened the night before, earning some surprised expressions.

"Yeah, and what I saw was interesting. Hinami wasn't wrong when she said he used to be kind."

"That's just freaky."

"What else happened?" Asked Hermione.

"I didn't see anything else interesting, but I did see something that may link to him being an Investigator."

"What did you see?" Asked Ron.

"I saw Professor Snape wearing a black trench coat and red gloves, he also held a briefcase. Then I heard another voice, calling him the CCG's Black Reaper."

"That doesn't sound good." Said Ron.

"This is brilliant Harry! While I don't approve of how you got this information, it'll still allow me to find more information. Although I'll have to wait till the holidays. But at least we know that Professor Snape worked for the CCG."

"Yeah, no wonder. He was kidnapped by Ghouls. If that was me I'd want to get revenge too." Hermione casted a dirty look in Ron's direction, causing him to roll his eyes at her pointed look.

"So, what happened afterwards?" Inquired Ron.

"Well, he was angry, like really angry. Never before had I been so scared for my life. He asked what I saw, calling me a liar when I said I didn't know."

"It's understandable he'd be angry, after all you just viewed his personal memories."

"True, but then he apologised to me."

"He apologised?" Asked Ron disbelieving.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, he said that it was uncalled for and that he was angry, but then he said something that confuses me."

"What is it?"

"He said…that "for a moment I forgot you are just a child"." The group was silent as the message sunk in, confusion flitting through their faces as they try to decipher the puzzle of a message.

"Maybe…his time at the CCG has affected him? Like World War soldiers who have PTSD."

"World War? PTSD?"

"PTSD is Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. And there are two World Wars. It was a war fought for a couple of years between different countries."

"If it was fought between different countries than how come no one in the Wizarding world knew about it?" Asked Ron as he crosses his arms.

"Because the Wizarding world is too cut off from the rest of the world to even know that a war has been raging on!" Shouted Hermione in frustration.

"Guys!" Shouted Harry, breaking up the fight before it could progress.

"Anyway, once holidays arrive I'll research for any information on Japan and the CCG, see what I can find."

"Of course." Mumbled Ron. Harry, sensing the rising tension, left quickly for the Great Hall, not wanting to get caught up between the two and their constant bickering.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"What happened last night? You look tired as hell." Commented Hide when he woke up the next morning.

Kaneki sighed, "Harry, that's what." He said as he rubs his eyes.

"What happened?"

"Dumbledore wanted me to teach him Occlumency. Needless to say it didn't end well."

"Everything alright?"

"Depends if Harry was telling the truth or not." Kaneki sighed once again, "in his rage he casted the same spell at me and viewed some of my memories."

"Oh damn, that isn't good. What did he see?"

"Nothing too important, thankfully. Mainly just saw me at University and Anteiku, but he did catch a glance of my time as an Investigator."

"Something tells me something else happened afterwards."

"Obviously. I let my anger get the best of me and nearly attacked him. Thankfully, neither my Kakugan or Kagune made an appearance and I managed to get a grip on my anger. But after that he left."

"Well that's good. We wouldn't want them finding out you're a Half-Ghoul that way."

"But knowing him he'll tell the others what he saw and soon enough Hermione will have her nose buried in all manners of books just to get some form of an understanding."

"Damn…well," Hide placed a hand on Kaneki shoulder, giving him a bright smile and a thumbs up. "I wish you luck if they do find out!"

"Hide." Kaneki warned.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The following day wasn't any better for before they headed out to the Great Hall for breakfast a letter slipped itself underneath the door of their quarters. Hide, not knowing much about enchantments and all things magical, pushed Kaneki towards the letter for him to open. Kaneki has his suspicions at who the letter is from, judging by the light pink envelope and hot pink cursive writing.

"Who's it from?" Question Hide as he peaks over Kaneki's shoulder.

"Umbridge."

Hide made a face, "What she say?"

"That today she will be doing an inspection of the classes and teachers today. Our inspection is during our 5th year Gryffindor and Slytherin class first up."

"Ugh. Joy."

"It can't be helped." Sighed Kaneki as he rips up the letter before casting it on fire. "Let's go." Beckoned Kaneki as he and Hide leave the comfort of their quarters and to the Great Hall. It wasn't until they reached the Great Hall did they come across a commotion, Dumbledore and Umbridge talking rather fiercely whilst the students watch on in interest. Well, more like Umbridge talking fiercely while Dumbledore spoke calmly.

"I demand that I meet these so called guards at once!" Umbridge all but screeched, giving off the impression of a bird with raffled feathers. Dumbledore's face remained impassive as he stares down at Umbridge.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that. They have a rather important job to maintain in guarding the school and I cannot interrupt their work."

"As part of the Ministry approved Decree, I have the right to evaluate all staff at Hogwarts, guards included!"

"I am sorry, but there isn't much I can do. But perhaps in their place you would like to speak with their leader?" Umbridge perked up at this, attempting to shine one of her sugary sweet smiles.

"Oh? Their leader is here? And who might that be?"

"That would be me." Called Kaneki, drawing everyone's attention to him. You see, during the holidays, it was decided amongst the group and Dumbledore that Kaneki would take on the role of "leader" in the situation that Umbridge or the Ministry were to interfere in their work. In other words, with Kaneki having more experience in leadership due to his work at the CCG, all he has to do is fill in for the others and provide the necessary information to satisfy the Ministry while also keeping them off their backs.

"Professor Snape? You are the leader for these guards?" Asked Umbridge in disbelief, the same expression shared throughout the hall of students.

"That is correct." Spoke Kaneki as he walks forward towards her and Dumbledore. "As Dumbledore has said, they cannot be here for your evaluation for they are extremely busy maintaining the safety of the students of Hogwarts. I, however, will be more than happy to fill in their place and answer whatever questions you may have."

"Perhaps we should speak this in the privacy of my office?" Suggested Dumbledore, well aware of the many eyes watching them.

"Nonsense, I see no need to move anywhere else, it'll only take a minute. Unless, of course, you have something to hide?" Said Umbridge with her sickening smile. Kaneki met her head on with his stern gaze, smirking inside when her smile faltered slightly.

"No, not at all."

"Splendid. Now, how long have they been working in terms of security?"

"Ten years." Umbridge raised an eyebrow but made no further comment, instead began scribbling away in her pink notepad.

"And how many guards are there at Hogwarts?"

"Six."

"Six? Only six? Hogwarts is a very large and complex place, are you positive six guards are enough to guard Hogwarts and her students?"

"They are trained in a teamwork environment and have been given a full tour of inside Hogwarts walls and have also been given sections to patrol. We've thought long and hard on the format and are pleased to know that there are no blind spots."

"And what are the ages of your guards?"

"They are around the ages of twenty."

"Twenty? I thought you said they've been working for ten years?"

"They have. They've been trained at a young age and brought up around the concept of guarding."

"I see." Umbridge began to furiously scribble in her notepad, a frown decorating her features. "And, what areas are they trained in?"

"Muggle hand to hand combat."

Umbridge let out a girlish high pitch giggle, "I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. For a second I thought you said they are trained in Muggle hand to hand combat."

"That is preciously what I said."

"Why, they aren't much of guards then if they're not trained in magic. Tell me, what do you think they'll be able to accomplish knowing Muggle fighting?" Kaneki honestly just wanted to punch her to prove his point, but refrained himself from doing so, knowing he'll more than likely get sacked.

"Muggle hand to hand combat is a lot more effective than what many may think."

"I doubt that." She began to write in her notepad, but Kaneki spoke up, stopping her in her tracks.

"If you still don't think it's effective than how about a demonstration?"

"A demonstration? Does that mean you'll bring one of your guards out?"

"Yes and no. You'll get to use your magic, but you'll be facing me."

Umbridge looked stunned at the challenge, but accepted with a smile.

"I take it you won't be using magic?"

"No. I'll be using Muggle hand to hand combat."

"Such a bold challenge, are you sure you want to go through with it? I wouldn't want to hurt your pride."

"You've already accepted, it'd be cowardly of me to abandon it after I made the challenge." Kaneki quickly casted his glance around the room, noting the tight space and many students watching with wide eyes at the challenge. "How about we continue this on the Quidditch field during lunch? More room and students will be able to watch from a safe distance."

"Of course. I'll see you down there, Professor Snape." And with that she waddled past him, her strikes confident as she walks out of view.

"Well, that was unexpected." Comment Hide as he and Kaneki walked up to the Head Table, both ignoring the eyes following them. "What's up with the challenge?"

"It'll shut her up for a while and damage her pride seeing as she's one of those pureblood extremists. Plus challenging her like that is better than straight up punching her in the face."

"Good point."

"I hope you don't injure her too badly." Comment Dumbledore as he approaches the table, though Kaneki noticed that he's speaking loudly on purpose. "Please try not to damage her beyond repair."

"I'll try."

"Excellent."

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS**


	3. Chapter 3

**I did some research and found out that Kaneki is 23, Touka 21, Ayato 19, Hinami 17 and Tsukiyama 25. But seeing as it's been five years now Kaneki and Hide would be 27, Touka 25, Ayato 23, Hinami 21 and Tsukiyama 30. But let's just pretend that Hinami is still around 17 for sake of the plot, okay?**

Kaneki is pumped. Even though he expects this little duel to be very short, he is pumped none the less. Pumped to put Umbridge to shame and pumped to test out his skills on a magic user. But more so, there's a part of him that's excited. This will be the first time in a long time since arriving to England that he'll be able to fight. Even though this duel will be done and over with quickly, Kaneki will damn well drag out this fight.

"You look way too excited for this." Commented Hide as he studies his best friend's body language, noting that Kaneki was cracking his knuckles. Kaneki, Hide discovered, cracked his knuckles for two reasons; one being his excitement or nervousness and the other is when he's on the brink of having a mental break down, seeing as Kaneki looked pretty sane Hide assumes he's excited.

"What can I say? It's been a long time since I got to fight anyone. I must be getting rusty." Kaneki and Hide were now waiting on the Quidditch field for a certain pink midget, as Hide refers to her. Students were steadily pouring in through the stands, many of them having skipped lunch for the show. Kaneki noticed almost straight away that the Golden Trio and Hinami were sitting on the bottom stands, allowing them to get a good view of the duel while Draco and most Slytherin's sat directly opposite of the Golden Trio.

"You? Getting rusty? With the amount of working out I see you perform in the mornings I doubt it." Joked Hide as they watch the Professors and Dumbledore make their way to the Quidditch field, walking towards them.

"Severus, please reconsider this, this is madness!" Rushed McGonagall with worry.

"Don't worry Professor! Kaneki is a lot stronger than you may think!" Grinned Hide.

But McGonagall ignored him, directing her attention to Dumbledore. "Albus, please make them reconsider! Even you must see that this is insane!"

"It is times like these we must have faith in our colleagues." Responded Dumbledore. McGonagall threw her hands up in defeat, walking briskly away and towards one of the stands in her haste. Soon enough Dumbledore and the other Professor's followed suit, joining McGonagall in the stands. Umbridge must be confident, because nearly 20 minutes later she arrived, taking her time to meet with Kaneki down at the Quidditch field as she strutted down.

"Are you sure you want to continue with this? It's understandable if you feel unsure about facing a Ministry officer." Said Umbridge smugly, though it was well hidden behind her sugary sweet smile. Kaneki almost found it amusing. This lady, who is not even half his size, facing a dangerous SS ranked Ghoul so confidently. It almost makes him chuckle.

"No." Umbridge's smile faltered ever so slightly, looking over to where Hide stood behind him as he smiles widely.

"Well, I better get out of the way." He said, before casually walking over to the Golden Trio. Once he was a safe distance away, Kaneki spoke, loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"How about we set some rules down before we get started?"

"Of course, a proper duel isn't one at all without rules."

"I am un-allowed to use any magic what so ever, while you are free to use whatever magic you like. The duel will end when the opponent is either knocked out, unable to continue, or gives up. Do you agree?"

"Of course." Smiled Umbridge. Kaneki then turned his back and created some distance between the two before spinning around to face Umbridge once again, who had pulled out her wand, Kaneki noting how short it is. How fitting.

Without warning Umbridge jutted her wand forward, shouting out a spell followed by a jet of red light shooting out of her wand, heading directly towards Kaneki. Kaneki didn't bother with much, simply side stepping the stream of energy casually, repeating the process whilst closing the distance when Umbridge continued firing the similar variations of spells, neither coming close to hitting their mark. Kaneki noted with satisfaction the frown that was beginning to colour Umbridge's features as he drew closer to her. With this, Umbridge changed tactics, instead beginning to fire spells that weren't visible to the human eye. Kaneki, noticing what she's planning, changed tactics also. Startling Umbridge and their audience as he runs, dashing from side to side in a zigzag like formation and around Umbridge in incredible speeds; completely throwing Umbridge off. Kaneki, much to everyone's surprise, appeared behind Umbridge, kicking her to the ground harshly.

Umbridge collided on the ground painfully, giving off a yelp as her pink coloured dress stained with brown. Kaneki stood in front, purposely seeming unhurried and lazy to egg her on. Kaneki was not disappointed. Umbridge looked outraged, her face barely hiding her contorted frown on her face as she glared murderously up at Kaneki. Kaneki, along with Hide, knew that Umbridge won't back down without a fight, not wanting to be humiliated publically and to put her beloved Minister to shame. So with effort, she got up on her feet, wobbling a bit before straightening herself out, pointing her wand back at Kaneki once more.

"Would you like to continue? We can always stop if you need a break." Spoke Kaneki, holding back a smirk as he deliberately pushed her buttons. Umbridge stiffened, her face turning an ugly red as she wordlessly fired a spell at Kaneki, which he effortlessly dodged. This continued for a couple more minutes before Kaneki decided to up his game, not wanting to continue this boring game any longer.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Who'd ever thought Professor Snape was this strong." Said Ron in awe.

"None of us ever imagined it possible." Agreed McGonagall. "Except for Dumbledore." She said, shooting Dumbledore an accusing glare.

"But is it really okay for Professor Snape to be showing off like this?" Asked Hermione.

"He's not showing off, just letting off some steam." Answered Hide nonchalantly as he continues to watch his best friend.

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry, now interested.

"Well, he hasn't had the time nor place to duel with anyone, so he's been pretty on edge and tense, so this is the first time in a long time that he's duelled someone. And judging by his body language earlier, he's pretty excited."

"Body language? You know Professor Snape's body language?" Questioned Hermione in disbelief.

"Oh course he does 'Mione, he's his best friend." Said Ron.

"I know that! What I mean is it seems a bit weird for a friend to be able to read someone's body language so well."

"Agreed." Spoke McGonagall.

Hide assessed the Golden Trio and McGonagall, his gaze then shooting over to Dumbledore who remained quiet but analysing.

"Well, I may not look it, but I'm good at analysing and collecting information. And back when we were kids, Kaneki was horrible at hiding how he felt, he was practically an open book!"

"Really? He doesn't seem like one now. I would be surprise if I could find any emotion on his face at all." Said Ron.

"Hmmm, that may be true, but that's simply because of his past."

"If you don't mind me asking but, what exactly happened to Professor Snape?" Questioned Hermione quietly. Hide stared at her with an unnerving blank stare, assessing the Golden Trio and Hogwarts Professors before letting out a sigh.

"It's not my story to tell." And like that Hide went silent, not bothering to look behind him at the Golden Trio or enter their conversations, making it clear he doesn't want to talk about his best friend's change anymore.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kaneki rushed forward, startling Umbridge for a second before she regained her composure, firing another spell. Kaneki effortlessly spined around her until he stood directly behind her, causing her to wheel around hastily, allowing Kaneki to punch her square in the face. It felt satisfying, feeling the cartilage of her nose crunch under his fist, hearing the crack echo across the Quidditch field, the smell of blood hitting his nostrils. Blood spurted down her face and onto her once immaculate outfit, now stained in brown and red. A shriek was emitted throughout the field as she stumbled back, clutching her nose as she stared at Kaneki with a mixture of fear and disbelief. Causing Kaneki to hold back a snort. Shrieks from faint-hearted students sounded from the stands at the sight of blood, while some leaned closer to get a better look at the display.

"I think that's enough for now." Called Dumbledore, making his way towards the two. "Professor Umbridge, why don't you head over to Madam Pomfrey to heal your injuries?" Spoke Dumbledore with a smile. Umbridge looked murderous but complied nonetheless, glaring Hell's fire at Kaneki until she faded from sight. Students began to cheer, once hesitant but gradually built up in strength, cheering at Kaneki for putting Umbridge in her place. Kaneki, keeping up his reputation, remained impassive at the cheering crowd, even as Hide came bounding forward with a wide grin.

"You did awesome! Though I thought you said you were going to drag out the spar?"

"I would've, if Albus hadn't of stopped the spar." Spoke Kaneki, giving a like accusing stare towards said man.

"As much as the spar was consented on both ends, I'd much like to have Professor Umbridge be able to perform her duties without issue. Least we need is the Ministry breathing down our necks any further."

"Good point." Agreed Hide. Kaneki remained silent, only offering a small nod of agreement, while on the inside he was disappointed.

"You two should hurry along to your next class." Spoke Dumbledore, before walking away in the direction of Hogwarts, soon followed by the rest of the teachers and student body in a mixture of noise.

Hide then turned back to Kaneki, "You're not going to get any revenge or anything, right?"

Kaneki scoffed. "Of course not, unless you have something else in mind?" Hide grinned mischievously in a way that conveyed to Kaneki that his best friend is planning something big. "I'm not even going to ask." Sighed Kaneki before he too began his journey back up to Hogwarts and to their classroom in preparation for their next class.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The rest of the week went by without further incident, Umbridge giving Kaneki seething glares whenever he was in her line of sight. But Kaneki, like a pro, ignored her like she is nothing more than an ant, which only seemed to enrage her further. Classes continued on as normal, nothing out of the ordinary happening until one day Hinami bounded up to them, alone, and asked to speak in private.

Perturbed slightly, Kaneki and Hide led her to their classroom, casting a silencing charm over the room before turning to Hinami to see what the matter is.

"Harry, Hermione and Ron have started up a secret learning program for everyone to learn proper defensive spell work seeing as Professor Umbridge isn't teaching us actual practical spell work."

"Oh? And where are they holding them?" Inquired Hide.

"In the Room of Requirements. I'm invited to join them as well."

"Join them, not only will it allow you to catch up with them but also to keep an eye on things." Spoke Kaneki. Hinami nodded before exiting the room, but not before giving him a goodbye hug. Once again Hide and Kaneki were left alone, the silence surrounding them oddly comfortable until Hide released a pent up sigh; drawing Kaneki's attention to the usual hyperactive blonde.

"Hide?"

"It's nothing, we just need to be a bit more careful where we stand. I know we're supposed to be protecting Harry, but with the Ministry of Magic now here we'll have to be a lot more on guard with what we say and do."

"Hide, do remember who I've been acting as for the majority of his school year. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"And what about Hinami? If Umbridge finds them during their private lessons and she's amongst them then we'll have to come up with a pretty amazing plan to get them out. Because if Hinami has to go through the exact same punishment Harry went through then we'll have a lot more on our plates when it comes to explaining how she manages to heal at an unnatural level. And we both know what the Ministry thinks of non-humans."

Kaneki sighs quietly to himself, eyes closed as he mulls over the information and concern Hide has presented to him. He has a very strong point, and if push comes to shove he'll probably have to reveal Hinami as one of the guards, but even then that could arise some problems. If push comes to shove he'll probably have to place this in Dumbledore's hands, seeing as he'll have more power over the matter and probably would have a higher success rate, but even then it is still dangerous; with the way Dumbledore's name was already being dragged through the mud.

"All we can do at the moment is be one step ahead of everyone else and be prepared." Answered Kaneki truthfully, not liking how restricted he felt. And something tells him none of his friends liked the feeling either.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It wasn't long until Kaneki and Hide ran across a long trail of students walking briskly down one of the many corridors during a weekend and Kaneki just knew that this is the private group the Golden Trio constructed. Silently, Kaneki hid himself within the shadows, Hide hiding behind him and out of view as he follows his best friend.

"Why are we following them?" Whispered Hide as he watches them round a corner, Hermione guiding them through the corridors before double checking, then disappearing along with the students.

"I'm just checking to make sure they make it to their destination. With Umbridge forming her student security group, if they get caught I need to be there to get them out." Replied Kaneki as he quickly but quietly heads towards the corner, peeking over the edge; Kaneki sensing Hide peeking over right behind him.

"And what about when they go in? It's not like we can just wait out the front. That's just like holding a big neon sign saying "the private and possibly illegal lessons are being held here and we know who's in there!"." Spoke Hide.

"We're not going to wait out the front. We know the estimated time they enter and leave, so all we can do is trail after them and keep watch when they enter and leave the room." Said Kaneki as he and Hide watch the door leading to the Room of Requirements shrink down to an average door. Hide stepped out of their hiding spot and into the corridor, hands on his hips as he turns around to face Kaneki.

"So, what do we do now?" He asks nonchalantly.

Kaneki, who also stepped out from the shadows, continued to stare at the door a little while longer before switching his gaze onto Hide. "Now, we go and inform the others about the group and of Umbridge." Spoke Kaneki before turning around and heading towards their closest friend.

"But what will they be able to do?" Asked Hide as he ran to catch up to Kaneki.

"Our job is to not only protect Harry, but also the students of Hogwarts; something which Umbridge and the Ministry are failing to do. So if we cannot be there to look out for them during their lessons, the next best thing is to inform the others so that they may keep an eye on them. Worst case scenario they'll have to step in and possibly attack Umbridge if she decides to be forceful."

"Good point, but just my opinion, I hope Umbridge tries to use force." A small smile stretched upon Kaneki's face at the comment, but it was so minute that only Hide could make it out, the small smile seemingly non-existent to others who pass them.

Soon they reached one of the three areas that were being patrolled, Kaneki and Hide both stopping in the middle of the corridor, searching left, right, behind and forward for any signs of students; Kaneki pausing briefly to hear for anyone before calling out.

"Ayato?"

"What do you want?" Came Ayato's voice from the top of a pillar, said individual jumping down and landing in front of Kaneki and Hide, his face hidden behind his signature black rabbit mask.

"Just here to give you a heads up." Answered Hide from Kaneki's right.

"Potter, Granger and Weasley have started a private defensive lesson due to the lack of teaching in their class. The problem is, that due to Umbridge and the Ministry, these lessons are viewed as illegal and a threat to the Ministry."

"So you want us to keep an extra eye out for them." Finished Ayato. Kaneki nodded.

"Hinami is also with them, but if the group is discovered then punishment may be handed out, punishment that may reveal Hinami's secret. So in the case that they are discovered, if need be, use force."

"Can't Dumbledore do anything?"

"As of now things are tight. With the Ministry breathing down his neck he doesn't have much freedom, so if the situation arises, we will have to take things into our own hands. Especially if she gains more power." Ayato nods gravely, his body slightly stiff during the conversation.

"Anything else?"

"These lessons are on held in the Room of Requirement on the seventh corridor every Saturday. Hide and I will be doing our best to keep an eye on them as they enter and leave the corridor, but we thought it'd be best if the rest of you are informed as well. We will also be informing Touka and Tsukiyama as well, so there is no need for you to tell them."

Ayato nodded once more before climbing back up to his perch on the pillars, hiding within the shadows as Kaneki and Hide continue their journey in search of their other two friends to inform them of the latest news.

Tsukiyama and Touka expressed their emotions and reactions differently. Touka tensed at the danger Hinami is in, while also threatening to slash Kaneki and Hide if they were to let anything bad happen to Hinami, while Tsukiyama was melodramatic as usual, flailing about and exclaiming jumbled words in Italian, French and English. But from the few words he did understand, Tsukiyama is concerned for Hinami's safety, and if he catches Umbridge doing any harm to children then he'll personally skewer her. Those words were encouraging enough for Hide, not hiding the fact that he supported Tsukiyama in his drastic course of actions he would perform, causing Kaneki to smack the two of them over the head, dragging Hide back down the corridor while dismissing Tsukiyama.

The two quickly, but not quick enough to cast suspicion upon them, made their way back towards the seventh corridor, the two hiding behind a pillar as they peeked back over the edge, their gaze fixated on the entrance as they waited. Soon enough the door enlarged, the door opening to reveal Hermione peeking out, double checking the corridor before opening it the rest of the way, gesturing for students to exit. Quickly, a range of Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's exited the room in haste, jogging down the corridor as quietly as possible before dispersing into different directions. Once they were all gone, and no one but the Golden Trio and Hinami were left, Kaneki stepped out of his hiding place, followed shortly by Hide who whispered protests in his ear.

"Nii-chan!" Exclaimed Hinami brightly, running over to him and embracing him.

"Hello, Hinami. Did you have fun?" Asked Kaneki softly, well aware of the watching eyes of the Golden Trio.

Hinami nodded. "What are you two doing here?" she inquired.

"We just came back from informing Touka, Tsukiyama and Ayato about your little group meetings." Answered Hide.

"You what!?" Exclaimed Harry and Ron in unison. "What gives you the right to just tell whoever you please!?" Exclaimed Harry in anger.

Kaneki stared at Harry with an expression on indifference, "If you must know I've informed them to keep a close eye on your group during your meetings in case of Umbridge. I've also given them permission to use force if necessary against Umbridge if she attempts to do anything rash."

The anger washed away from Harry's face, now left with confusion and bewilderment. "Why?"

"We have out reasons. But worst case scenario is that if she gains anymore control over Hogwarts then Dumbledore won't be able to do anything. So, essentially, we'll have to take things into our own hands, even if it means becoming enemies with the Ministry." Answered Hide seriously.

Hermione gasped, "But you could be charged! It's too dangerous, too risky!"

"And we are willing to do it." Interrupted Kaneki before Hermione or any of them could continue. "Do not forget that we aren't just here to protect you, Harry. We are here to protect all of the students of Hogwarts. And if push comes to shove we will fight." The Golden Trio stared open-mouthed at them, disbelief evident in their expressions as they try to comprehend what was said to them. But furthermost, they are trying to comprehend the change from Severus Snape to Ken Kaneki.

"But why?" Asked Harry finally.

"That is none of your business." Answered Kaneki, turning around to walk away, Hide beside him but stopped mid-step at Harry's next words.

"Is it because of the CCG?" Kaneki froze, Hide and Hinami visibly tensing as Kaneki turns around to give them a harsh stare, his expression unreadable to the Golden Trio. Without further reply, Kaneki turned around once again and continued his walk, Hide and Hinami both exchanging silent messages before Hide walked off as well, catching up to Kaneki before the two disappeared out of sight.

The Trio let out a breath they didn't know they were holding in, Ron and Hermione shaken aback by the look directed at them while Harry stood still in his spot, staring down the hallway where their Professor's had walked down.

"Why in the bloody hell did you ask him that?" Breathed Ron.

"I don't know." Answered Harry truthfully, turning his attention to Hinami who was assessing him with an almost sad look, but it was gone quickly like a flick of a switch.

"Hinami, do you know why he reacted the way he did?" Asked Hermione tenderly, noticing Hinami's quiet behaviour. Hinami remained silent for a short while, staring down at the stone floors under her feet before directing her gaze towards the Golden Trio, her expression still sad.

"I…don't know." She replied quietly. Hermione watched her closely, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly before she ushered them out of the seventh corridor and to the Great Hall for lunch without further word from either student.

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Snape looks like Kaneki. So when imagining Snape, imagine Black Reaper Kaneki but without the glasses. Although I may change it, idk. If I do I'll inform you all and edit previous chapters.**

It seemed only yesterday that Kaneki had asked for his friends to keep an extra watch on the Golden Trio's little private lessons, now with shocking speeds Kaneki finds himself and the rest of his friends back inside the Order for the Christmas holidays. Kaneki, for the most part, didn't know how to feel about the holidays. On one hand he's away from school which means being away from Umbridge, on the other he's somewhat stuck at Headquarters for Christmas but on the downside, that also means spending more time around Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Kaneki also didn't know how to feel with the Weasley family's cheerful atmosphere and bright smiles as they exchanged gifts; the sight bringing a dull ach to his heart. When was the last time he ever celebrated Christmas? He remembers vividly the times he and Hide attended University, Hide barging into his apartment early in the morning and celebrating Christmas together. Sure, he, Hide, Tsukiyama, Touka, Hinami and Ayato spend quality time together, but nothing quite like what the Weasley family organise.

However, while the Christmas break is quite lively at the Order Headquarters, it can't be said the same for Voldemort. The Malfoy Manor is dull, dark and cold, the very definition of those who live there. But in all honesty, Kaneki would take spending Christmas with the Order of the Phoenix over spending it with Death Eaters anytime. Especially with the ever watchful eyes of Draco Malfoy. Yes, Draco has started to develop a taste for delving deeper into his affairs ever since the start of the schooling year. So now Kaneki has no safe haven to relax fully in, having to be ever so careful with his surroundings and who's nearby. Especially with those Extendable Ears he's caught Fred and George carry around at Headquarters.

Unfortunately, he has been called upon by Voldemort for a meeting, something deep down telling him he knows exactly what will be brought up during the meeting, and pain will most likely be involved. So as Kaneki's feet touched solid ground, completing his Floo transportation inside the Malfoy Manor, Kaneki quietly took his seat amongst Voldemort's most loyal Death Eaters, avoiding the gazes of many within the room. Once seated, waiting for a few other Death Eaters to arrive, Kaneki felt a sick sense of anticipation surge in his gut, similar to what he felt before his duel with Umbridge, but much more potent.

" _Just follow the plan,"_ Thought Kaneki, his head still bowed. _"Follow the plan, and maybe everything will go smoothly."_ But somehow something deep down, in the far reaches of his mind, doesn't wish for everything to go as plan.

The plan is something Kaneki, Hide, Dumbledore and Touka thought up before school left for holidays. Kaneki, having expressed his concern about Voldemort showing interest in the guards assigned to Hogwarts, and to the little detail that Kaneki is their leader. This could become deadly depending on which way the meeting turns. If Voldemort deems Kaneki a threat, than worst case scenario is that he'll lose his occupation as a spy and his secret as a Ghoul will come to light. The positive outcome would be Kaneki remaining by Voldemort's side and no one is harmed or in danger. Somehow, neither Kaneki, Hide, Touka nor Dumbledore believe that the positive outcome is even possible; but Dumbledore and Hide like to remain optimistic about the dire situation.

"Glad you could all make it," Spoke Voldemort, his voice void of true pleasantness and instead replaced with a cold cheerfulness. "As most of you are probably well aware, Albus has hired some bodyguards." Not a single murmur was spoken at the information, the most that occurred were looks being exchanged across the table. "Bodyguards who specialise in not magic, but Muggle fighting." At this, laughter echoed throughout the room, Bellatrix being the most boisterous of the group. Soon, the laughter died down, although smiles were still broad on many faces when Voldemort continued.

"Although, I heard some very bizarre news on the matter." At this, Voldemort's head turned ever so slowly, locking his piercing red gaze onto Kaneki's, his smile slipping from his features. "That you, Severus, are their leader. That you trained them personally and command them." Silence stretched, suffocating the table as Death Eaters send Kaneki subtle bemused and distrustful looks. "Is this true?"

Without hesitating, locking eyes with Voldemort, he spoke his answer clearly with confidence. "Yes." Immediately the table was in an uproar; many Pureblood extremists shouting their disbelief and personal opinions on that matter, many directed at Kaneki. Kaneki, however, didn't bow down to the many words shouted his way and instead let his gaze sweep around the table. Voldemort's face was impassive, but Kaneki could detect displeasure and curiosity hidden beneath his piercing red orbs. Bellatrix was shouting fiercely at him, her face contorted into an ugly frown. Many other Death Eaters were glaring holes into Kaneki while some decided to remain silent in fear of their master's anger. A quick glance across from him show Lucius glancing curiously at Kaneki, his expression giving off an air of unsureness and puzzlement; as if unsure what to believe. His wife didn't make any eye contact, instead deciding that staring into the polished wood of the table be wiser than contributing to the outrage of the table. Draco, however, took on both his parents, switching from staring at the table in front of him to staring at Kaneki with confusion.

"Silence!" Roared Voldemort, the table going dead quiet instantaneously. Many flinched at the harsh tone of voice and the anger behind his words, but Kaneki remained strong, knowing not to show weakness in this situation. He's dealt with worse. Fighting against Arima is far more frightening than standing up to Voldemort in his opinion.

"Explain." He ordered, his tone of voice clipped and harsh. Kaneki didn't hold eye contact, instead opting to stare at the table in front of him, not wanting to give Voldemort easy access to his mind through eye contact.

"They are friends of mine," began Kaneki. "Dumbledore asked the Professor's if we knew anyone that could act as body guards for Potter, wanting to keep it under wraps. I offered, saying that I knew some people that would do well in protecting the brat. I've also managed to get him to agree into allowing some to be stationed around Hogwarts, giving us more eyes inside of Hogwarts."

"Spy's." Spoke Voldemort, leaning back in his chair as realisation dawned on him. Kaneki nodded. "Why didn't you inform me beforehand?" Kaneki inwardly cringed, anticipation coursing through his gut as multiple possibilities run through his mind, assessing each possible exit, who possess the most danger and what to do once out of the room.

"I apologise. But with looking after the guards, making sure they didn't do anything stupid, Dumbledore watching me and having the Ministry breathing down our necks I could not find the time without casting suspicion. I deemed it best to wait till the holidays before informing, rather than acting early and the whole plan fall to shambles. Umbridge has also been intercepting letters; I didn't want to take any risks."

"That's very wise of you, Severus." Spoke Voldemort after a few tense seconds, "Very well, you will be spared for your actions. But next time, inform either myself or a fellow Death Eater as soon as possible. Least I be displeased." Kaneki nodded, the action more like a bow than anything, before returning his gaze back to the table in front of him as the meeting continued. The meeting continued on without further disruptions, fellow Death Eaters going through reports and updates on spying tasks they were assigned, some were on the receiving end of pain for their failures while others weren't ordered to speak at all. Within the hour the meeting was over, Death Eaters allowed to leave the Malfoy Manor and to join their families or loved ones, while some were given orders for either new tasks or to continue with their current task. These orders were all met with deep nods of confirmation before they all silently stood and left the Manor; Kaneki being one of many.

Once outside of the Malfoy Manor gates and a good distance away, Kaneki Apparaite; quickly being assaulted with an array of senses, making him nauseous for the briefest of seconds before his feet touched the ground, the dingy apartment complex hiding Headquarters within his sight. Kaneki, as he gains his senses, double checks his surroundings before approaching the complex; watching as Headquarters slides from behind the apartments, becoming visible. Swiftly, Kaneki approaches the rundown apartment, knocking thrice as he waits for someone to answer. Not long after the door opens a margin, enough for him to see the face of Mad-Eye Moody, but the scent of Ayato directly behind him could be smelt.

"What happened to me in Harry's fourth year?" Questioned Moody gruffly.

"You were locked inside a chest." Answered Kaneki flatly.

"Anyone could have guessed that," Began Moody, causing Kaneki to internally roll his eyes and groan at the never ending suspicion the man holds.

"I know you're there, shitty Ayato. Let me in." Spoke Kaneki, cutting in from Moody's rant of suspicion and distrust. A scoff could be heard from behind Moody, the door suddenly pulled wide open as Ayato came into view.

"It's him." He stated, holding the door open for Kaneki. Kaneki quickly walked in, the two of them ignoring Moody's stuttering protests, which soon turned into shouting all the way into the kitchen; drawing the attention of all the Order members, guards and Order children.

"What's going on?" Questioned Molly as they entered.

"This boy just let in a possible enemy without doing the security question!"

"I did the security thing, he passed. Plus, you questioned him but you continued to deem him suspicious." Rebuked Ayato.

"What was your security question?" Asked Remus.

"I didn't ask anything. The shitty Kaneki I know would be able to sense me, he did, so therefore he passed."

"What do you mean sense him? How?" Asked Moody. His mechanical eye swishing quickly between Kaneki and Ayato in suspicion.

"None of your damn business." Growled Ayato.

"That's enough, Ayato." Spoke Touka sternly, halting any further arguments and fights from arising. But the Order, oblivious to the growing tension arising between them, speaks up again.

"None of our business!? We know next to nothing about you lot! You could be Death Eaters for all we know!"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Shouted Ayato, his sister's warning forgotten. "I've seen you. Even when someone gives the correct answer you still suspect them for days! I doubt that anything we tell you will make you shut up!"

"How about you tell us how you know Severus Snape, hmm? How about you tell us about your history? Who you really are." He challenged. The kitchen was silent, tension evident as the kitchen's occupants stare intently between Moody and Ayato. Some occupants, such as Hermione, Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius, Moody and Remus notice the sudden change in atmosphere and posture in the guards. Touka and Hinami edge closer towards Ayato; Touka standing behind him while Hinami lays a gentle hand on his bicep. Kaneki sends messages to Tsukiyama and Hide, the two slowly and silently moving into position, closer to some Order members who look ready to draw their wands. Kaneki, amidst the rising tension, got ready to take action from his spot in the kitchen, slowly exhales; catching everyone's attention.

"That's enough you two." He says, walking to the two so that he now stands between Moody and Ayato. "Ayato, how about you and the others go upstairs? I'll deal with Moody and the others." It wasn't a suggestion. Touka and Hinami stood on either side of Ayato, grabbing his arms and leading him out of the kitchen and upstairs. Before Tsukiyama and Hide could leave as well, Kaneki spoke up, halting their movements.

"Hide, could you stay back? Tsukiyama, would it be too much hassle to ask for you to continue your rounds?"

"Non. It is no problem at all." Smiled Tsukiyama, exiting the room without further word and disappearing down the darkening corridor. Hide shut the kitchen door before making his way to Kaneki's side, the pair of them taking a seat at the table; quickly followed by the rest of the Order members.

"What would you like to know?" Asked Kaneki suddenly once everyone was seated.

"Just like that? You'll answer our questions?" Questioned Tonks, looking between Kaneki and Hide as if expecting one of them to laugh and say "just joking!". Hide shared a look with Kaneki, a silent message passing between the two as Hide looks towards the Order members, his gaze locking with Dumbledore as if for confirmation before leaning forward.

"Well, you do deserve some answers, especially when during times like these when war is looming over the horizon." Answered Hide. Of course, they left out the fact that due to privacy reasons they won't be telling them everything. "Shoot."

"How did you all meet?" Asked Sirius straight away, he too leaning forward, elbows on table as he listens intently. "Your friends, I mean." He clarified.

"In Japan. Tokyo to be specific." Answered Kaneki as he leans back in his chair. "Hide and I are childhood friends,"

"Best friends really." Cut in Hide with a grin.

"When I was a teenager I worked at a place called Anteiku. That's where we met Touka. She was a waitress there." Continued Kaneki without hesitation.

"Anteiku?" Questioned Tonks.

"A café." Answered Hide. Sirius snorted, a hand covering his mouth as he stifles a laugh.

"You worked at a café?" Laughed Sirius, causing some Order members to smile at the comment.

"Anteiku wasn't just a café," Spoke Kaneki over Sirius, ignoring the man. "The café was mainly a front act. Underneath, Anteiku helps others in need."

"In need?" Inquired Molly.

Hide nodded, "You see, Tokyo has a very high crime rate, something which even Japan's law enforcement have trouble controlling. So Anteiku, while disguised as an ordinary café, help people in need. Whether it be a place to hide, needing food or clothing, need to be relocated, etc." Explained Hide.

"That was how we met Hinami." Continued Kaneki, picking up after Hide. "Her and her mum came in one day, her dad having been caught up with some bad people, puting Hinami and her mum in danger. So, until everything was sorted out, her and her mum came to Anteiku to hide."

"What happened?" Asked McGonagall, her voice tight and soft, as if afraid of what might've happened.

"Her dad was killed," Answered Hide sadly, his gaze downcast. "Her mum was killed soon after when she and Hinami were out. Kaneki managed to find Hinami and get her to safety and ever since then Anteiku has looked after Hinami."

Soft intakes of breath could be heard from the females of the group, Molly and Tonks quickly wiping away stray tears while McGonagall held strong, not letting a single tear be shed.

"Tsukiyama was a customer at Anteiku. We weren't really friends with him then, more acquaintances. But after some events involving criminals we became closer acquainted with each other." Spoke Kaneki, changing the topic.

"You said some events involving criminals, what do you mean by that?" Asked Moody.

Kaneki and Hide shared a brief look, Kaneki turning to them before answering slowly. "Anteiku didn't just help those in need, we also took action in areas the law couldn't. Those who work at Anteiku learn how to fight, for we, in a sense, establish a territory."

"What do you mean?" Spoke McGonagall.

"Tokyo have sections called Wards. Anteiku is in the 20th Ward, which is also known as the most docile of the Wards." Explained Hide, "For that to of happened, Anteiku established a territory. Basically, establishing their dominance throughout the criminal world and give them a warning; cross us and you'll regret it. Whenever a criminal group cross paths with Anteiku and harm innocents, or those who are part of Anteiku, there will be harm done."

"So especially, those "criminal events" that we mentioned are criminal groups who decided to challenge Anteiku by trying to take over the 20th Ward, we retaliated."

"So that's how you lot know how to fight, isn't it?" Said Moody in realisation. Kaneki and Hide nodded.

"But Hinami! She would've been a child! How could you let her participate in such things!?" Screeched Molly in disbelief, Arthur placing a calming hand on her own.

"We did not force Hinami into this, she chose to be a part of this on her own accord. So we trained her until she could hold her own well against one of us." Rebuked Kaneki sternly.

"So then why are you here, in England?" Asked McGonagall suddenly in the attempt to halt Molly in her protective rant. "I doubt you knew Albus from all the way in Japan."

"You're right, we didn't." Answered Kaneki, "Anteiku…for lack of better words, disbanded. Two large organisations fought against each other on Anteiku territory. One going after Anteiku while the other went after the one going for Anteiku. It was chaos, for lack of better wording. But it ended, with Anteiku loosing and disbanding."

"What happened then?" Asked Arthur.

"…we went our separate ways. Touka and some others from Anteiku opened up another café in place of Anteiku. Hinami and Ayato banned together, Tsukiyama went back with his family while Hide and myself joined Japan's law enforcement." A small smile stretched upon Kaneki's face, startling some Order members. "It was like that for a few years, everything being peaceful despite our different pathways. But after a few years it changed. Hinami was capture and sent to prison, Ayato, Touka, Hide and some other workers from Anteiku joined together to break Hinami out while Tsukiyama laid in the background, waiting. When I found out Hinami was in prison I helped out too, distracting some of the Investigators as they escaped. We barely escaped."

"Yeah. If it wasn't for Tsukiyama we wouldn't be here. You see, Tsukiyama is from a wealthy family, so he had no problem getting us onto a private jet and leaving the country. We figured that we're too far gone. Anteiku cannot be repaired again, we've lost our dominance and are practically wanted by not only Japan's law enforcement but also by Aogiri Tree; the largest criminal organisation in Japan. We were weak and defenceless. So we came to England. And that's when Kaneki dropped the massive bomb shell on us, finally revealing to us he's a freaking Wizard!" Exclaimed Hide, grinning widely. Kaneki remained impassive, appearing as if his friends comment hadn't affected him.

"When we arrived and were somewhat healed and rested Kaneki set out in search of Dumbledore and asked for help." Continued Hide, "Dumbledore agreed, but in return Kaneki had to take up the position of Potions Professor while also acting as a spy for Voldemort. Dumbledore, being the kind man he is, also said that the rest of us could stay at Hogwarts and lay low, but in return, we must protect Hogwarts and guard from the shadows. We accepted."

"And so, here we are." Concluded Kaneki. The Order was silent as they registered the information they were fed, each expression varies expressions upon their faces. Some held fascination while others expressed amazement.

"So, does that throw some of the suspicion and curiosity you held for us out the window?" Asked Hide casually.

"I suppose." Grunted Moody, seemingly as if not wanting to admit to them.

"Well then that settles things!" Grinned Hide before turning to face Kaneki, "I'll go and get Touka and the others. You have some news to share about your latest meeting with Voldemort?" Kaneki nodded, watching after Hide as he exits the kitchen and out of sight. Moments later he reappears, Touka, Hinami, Tsukiyama and Ayato trailing behind him before shutting the door behind them.

"Well, lets get started." Spoke Dumbledore as they took their seats, "Kaneki, what happened?"

"So far, everything went well. Voldemort believes that the guards are spies for him. I managed to come up with an excuse as to why I hadn't replied, so I got off the hook this time." Replied Kaneki. Dumbledore nodded.

"Anything else worth mentioning?" Asked Remus.

"No."

"How about the rest of you? Any news?"

"Umbridge doesn't suspect Harry and the others yet of constructing his private lessons." Answered Tsukiyama, "although I have noticed her and her little group of Slytherins attempting to catch them red handed, along with that filth of a caretaker and his cat." Cringed Tsukiyama, a look of disgust on his features.

"I see."

"Nothing new on my end either." Replied Touka, a nod from Ayato confirming the same.

"Um, Harry has come back, along with a few others, with writing carved into his hand after detentions with Umbridge." Spoke Hinami softly. "His hand is always bleeding heavily. He says that Umbridge makes him write lines using a specific quill, the quill carving the lines he writes into his hand."

"A Blood Quill!?" Shouts Sirius in outrage. Dumbledore leans back into his seat, his face slightly pale.

"Albus, you must fire her!" Exclaims McGonagall, "you cannot allow her to continue teaching at Hogwarts when she's harming the students! I don't care if the Ministry is breathing down out necks. This cannot continue!"

"I am well aware of the seriousness of the situation." Spoke Dumbledore. "I will speak to her when school is back."

"But will that be enough?" Asks Hide, "we know how stubborn and naïve the Ministry is. What will you do if they retaliate? Your name is already being dragged through the mud. Perhaps it'd be best if we took a different approach?"

"What do you suggest?"

Hide quietened, his hand placed on his chin in deep thought. "It be redundant to take the fight to the Ministry, because they'll fight tooth and nail to cover up the whole thing." Hide stopped again, his gaze hardening as he bore holes into the table. "Perhaps it's not us, the Professors, who should make the first move. But the students?"

"What are you suggesting?" Said McGonagall.

"Who has the most power at Hogwarts?" Questioned Hide suddenly, switching his piercing gaze to the other Order members.

"Why, Dumbledore!" Stated Molly.

"No." Said Hide bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Said Kingsly.

"Realistically, the students have the most power. There are far more students than there are Professors. So, why not give them some power over the Ministry?" Answered Kaneki.

"Are you suggesting we start a rebellion?" Gasped Molly.

"No! Of course not! What I'm saying is for the Professors to speak to their students, inform them to report to them if anything happens. And then we, as the Professors, will write to their families."

"But that'd mean students will be pulled out of Hogwarts!" Said Sirius.

"Not if you word the letter the right way." Replied Hide, "depending with how it's worded, we could turn the parents of the students against the Ministry."

"That's brilliant!" Exclaimed Tonks, smiling brightly.

"That just may work, Hide." Smiled Dumbledore, causing Hide to grin. "Than from now on we shall work over what the letter should say. Hide, seeing as you're the mastermind behind this idea, I'll allow you to gather what you need."

"Sure thing!"

"If there is nothing else, this meeting is over."

One thing is for sure, and that's that they manage to get away without having to answer Moody's earlier question from Ayato's slip-up. Something both Kaneki and Hide are relieved about.

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS**


	5. Chapter 5

**I swear to God Mellon and Nii-san if you're reading my fanfics I'm just going to die of embarrassment. If you are reading them than please don't tell me. I'd like to remain ignorant so I don't die of embarrassment.**

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

When Professor Snape arrived, the group of teenagers were greeted with arguing from Mad-Eye Moody as he, Snape and Ayato made their way to the kitchen, the arguing becoming muffled when the kitchen door closed behind them. Harry, knowing that something important is about to happen, rushed over to one of the occupied rooms, pushing the door open to reveal Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny.

"What's up Harry?" Asked Ron, being one of the first to notice Harry's abrupt appearance.

"Snape just arrive-"

"Professor Snape!"

"-he and that Ayato got into an argument with Moody and I bet you that something big has happened." Gushed Harry. Fred and George exchanged grins, quickly pulling out the Extendable Ears and heading out the door, Harry and the others following quickly and silently behind them.

"I don't think this is right." Murmured Hermione with worry, fretting between the boys and the Extendable Ears as they're being lowered over the railing.

"Just think about it, Hermione." Said Ron, "We'd finally be able to get some answers to our much needed questions. How many questions have you got bottled up inside your head?" Hermione bit her lip, a frown marrying her features as she contemplates the pros and cons of the situation before her.

Ron rolled his eyes at his friend's behaviour, turning around to face the Extendable Ears, leaving her to continue her contemplation. Harry smiled when he heard a murmured "If we get caught it's your fault" before sensing Hermione huddle closer to hear what is being said. They began explaining, in some detail, of their life before coming to England. And to say they were surprised would be an understatement.

"So it really is true, Professor Snape worked at a café." Whispered Ron in shock.

"I just can't imagine him wearing an apron and smiling as he cheerfully greets customers." Commented George. Neither can Harry, the mere imagine of his Potions Professor smiling cheerfully while enthusiastically greeting customers is just beyond his imagination.

The explanation continued further to the story of Hinami and her devastating childhood, followed by the true intentions of Anteiku.

"That explains how they know how to fight." Muttered Hermione in realisation, neither responding to her comment as they continued to listen intently to the conversation downstairs. The conversation then went on into explaining Snape's life afterwards, how he and Hide joined law enforcement, the two of them and the rest banning together once again to break Hinami out, and the group of them including Tsukiyama escaped Japan and headed to England. Which is where Snape got his job at Hogwarts.

"Whoa," breathed Fred, "who'd thought Professor Snape had such a life story?"

"You're not wrong there." Murmured Harry, "If I hadn't of heard it from his own mouth I wouldn't have believed it."

"True that." Agreed Ron.

Snape then went on to asking for the other guards to come back into the room, in which Fred and George hastily pulled up the ears just before Hide bounded out of the kitchen in search of his friends, the small group releasing a silent sigh of relief when they returned none the wiser.

"That was too close." Whispered George, Fred shaking his head in silent agreement before they lowered the ear once again. The conversation then went on about Order updates, Snape speaking of what had transpired at the Death Eater meeting and his close call.

However, what surprised them the most was Hide's idea of turning the parents against the Ministry.

"That's bloody brilliant!" Whispered Harry in awe, excitement for justice finally being done towards the Ministry's cruel, inhumane actions towards students.

"At least we know something is being done about it." Spoke Hermione, her voice light with happiness at the news.

When the meeting was over, the twins hurried to pull up the Extendable Ears before anyone could catch sight of them, the Order children hurrying down the hall and into their rooms just as Mrs Weasley called them down for dinner. Casually, the Golden Trio arrived downstairs, noticing that none of the guards or Professor Snape remained at the table, the only one staying from the group for dinner being Hide, who smiled warmly at the trio.

"Yo!" Greeted Hide with his usual cheery grin.

"Hello Professor Hide." Greeted Hermione as she took her seat across from him.

Hide frowned, "Oi, just call me Hide, none of this Professor crap."

Hermione stuttered, "Wha-but I-"

"Hey Hide, why do we never see Snape or any of the guards during meal time?" Asked Ron, cutting off Hermione from her stuttering.

"That's because they're all busy. But when one of them is free it's usually when it's their turn to sleep."

"That's not healthy at all! Poor dears, they're no doubt stick and bones!" Fretted Molly.

"It's alright Mrs Weasley!" Assured Hide, "They often eat before they go to bed, but if they miss out then we make sure they get something to eat before it's their turn to take over." Molly didn't look convinced, but quietened none the less.

Dinner continued without so much as a bump, majority of the Order arriving to spend the Christmas holidays at Headquarters. Arthur arrived, while looking far from fully healed, still had energy to spend Christmas with his family and the rest of the Order. Hide, with the help of Hinami, managed to bring Professor Snape, Touka, Tsukiyama and surprisingly Ayato downstairs.

Gifts were exchanged, Hinami, Touka and Hide having given a gift to the Weasley family as thanks for looking after them, while Molly, to majorities surprise and shock, gave the group, including Professor Snape, a Weasley jumper. Hide grinned when Molly had handed Professor Snape one, saying something in Japanese which earned a sigh of exasperation from the Potions Master. Hide then practically forced him to wear the jumper, which ended with Hide winning and Professor Snape wearing a dark blue jumper. Touka's jumper is a light purple while Hinami's is pink. Hide's jumper is, of course, yellow while Tsukiyama ended up with a red jumper and Ayato a dark purple one.

But what really surprised Harry, and to much extent, the rest of the Order and their children, was the small smile that broke out onto Professor Snape's face, startling many who aren't close to him. But what startled Harry the most was the look of content and happiness that flickered across Touka, Hinami and Hide's faces when they glance at Professor Snape; almost as if the mere sight of him smiling like that is a memory that they will continue to cherish. Strangely enough, Harry thought he saw guilt flicker across Ayato's features a few times whenever he catches sight of Professor Snape smiling.

" _Did he do something he regrets to Professor Snape?"_ Thought Harry briefly. He'll have to tell Hermione and Ron afterwards.

Molly, much to the Order children's surprise, was lenient towards Fred and George's use of pranks and fireworks, allowing the children to have some fun for the occasion. Despite the accidental awakening of Mrs Black and a few broken dishes, nothing could dampen the Order's mood.

Even as the guards returned to their duties and the remainder went to bed, their spirits were for once lifted during these dark times.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"It was strange, the way they reacted." Whispered Harry to Hermione and Ron, recalling his thoughts of the events he'd bare witnessed to.

"Not really, mate. After all, Professor Snape _smiling_? I'd think he'd had a potions mishap." Replied Ron.

"Don't be silly." Said Hermione, "I noticed it too, they weren't looking at Professor Snape in that way, they were looking at him as if cherishing a memory." Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Exactly. And did you see Ayato? He looked guilty whenever he saw Professor Snape smiling. Like he did something horrible."

"Well you can't really blame them. Remember what we heard? About the fights that occurred in Tokyo? How Professor Snape and Professor Hide became Investigators and how Hinami was imprisoned? That's nothing to take lightly."

"I still don't see the big deal. So what, the git smiled." Murmured Ron, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't you get it Ron? There's something much more going on underneath than him simply smiling! You're just too dim to notice anything! Remember what Professor Hide said? How Professor Snape was like an open book? Perhaps all we need to do is pay more attention to the two and see what we can find. After all, body language is a very large part of communication. Professor Snape or Professor Hide could easily give something away just through body language alone."

Ron groaned. "I think you two are thinking too much into this."

Hermione looked ready to snap, but Harry quickly stood between the two, ceasing any arguments from arising.

"That's enough you two." Spoke Harry sternly, "we can both agree on that there's a lot that Snape is hiding from us and the rest of the Order. But if it's possible to find out what than aren't you willing to do some snooping into the matter? Even if it's a little harmless?"

Ron remained silent, a look of reluctant defeat flashing across his eyes before he turned his head away and muttered "Sure, whatever."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

School holidays quickly ended, much to the many Order children's relief, along with a few guards. And just as quickly had the holidays ended did they now find themselves seated in the Great Hall the next day eating breakfast, the words spoken to them by their Head of House still fresh in their minds from last night.

Yesterday, after dinner, Professor McGonagall had come to the Gryffindor common room and spoken to her Lions about speaking to their parents about the sudden changes within Hogwarts. Most didn't understand what she meant, and truth be told neither did Harry nor Ron. It wasn't until Hermione dragged them to a secluded area of the common room did they begin to understand.

"It's a direct approach," began Hermione. "They know they cannot simply send out letters to the parents, and they also know that they cannot simply tell the students to tell their parents. So what Professor Hide must've done is to make it seem like we have a choice."

"What do you mean?" Said Ron in confusion.

"Well, for one they're not stating that it's Umbridge who's the change, but merely stating that it's advised we speak to our parents about _a_ change. But in reality, while they are saying that, everyone is instantly thinking of Umbridge."

"Making us tell our parents about what's going on without it seemingly like the Professors are ordering their students to gang up on the Ministry." Concluded Harry in awe. Hermione nodded.

"Exactly. It's simple, but quite smart when you think about it."

"So now all we've got to do is wait." Said Ron.

Harry sighed, "Unfortunately." He grumbled.

"Well, waiting isn't exactly a bad thing at the moment." Spoke Hermione, "After all, there's nothing we can really do at the moment. Besides, at least we won't feel bad for sitting back and doing nothing." Consulted Hermione.

Harry sighed, leaning his head up against the wall. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." He mumbled.

 **Kaneki's P.O.V.**

Ever since arriving back at Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays, he felt himself become jittery. The smell of blood almost like a red haze throughout the corridors of Hogwarts, the smell sending making his senses go haywire whenever he steps out of his chambers. His only peace being his chambers and his Potions classroom, the smell of ingredients and burning cauldrons burning away the coppery smell. And, despite his almost immaculate persona, he began to feel his mask crack bit by bit as the smell of blood slowly polluted the air; causing him to receive odd and almost frightful looks when he falls back into the habit of cracking his fingers.

It was during one afternoon, his last class for the day finished as his 6th year students file out of his classroom and to their common rooms until dinner started, did Hide turn around and speak to him.

"What's bothering you, Kaneki?"

Kaneki, somewhat taken aback by the comment, stared at Hide before reply slowly. "What do you mean?"

Hide rolled his eyes, slowly taking steps towards his best friend as he spoke, "You've been tense as of late. On top of that, you've been cracking your knuckles. I know you Kaneki, you haven't cracked your knuckles in years unless something is bothering you. So spill."

Kaneki sighed, a strained smile gracing his lips. "I thought I've improved over the years."

"You have, but not enough to slip by me."

Another sigh, "It's the blood. Ever since we arrived back at Hogwarts, the smell of blood has gotten stronger and it's making my senses go haywire. It's driving me up the wall." Spoke Kaneki, rubbing his tired eyes before settling down behind his desk. "I can only imagine how Hinami feels."

"So I gather there's been no progress so far?" Kaneki shook his head, earning a whine in response.

"Guess it'll just take longer before we get any results. After all, this is the Ministry we're dealing with."

Kaneki hummed, "I suppose you're right. But in the meantime I need a break. I'm going to bed."

"You sure you'll be alright?" Pressed Hide, worry evident in his voice.

Kaneki nodded, his smile somewhat strained. "I'll be fine, I just need some time away from the smell. Tomorrow's a weekend, so I can use that to calm myself."

Hide remained silent, watching silently as Kaneki walked past him and out of the classroom, heading towards their shared chambers.

 **Hide's P.O.V.**

Hide sighed as he watched the back of his best friend disappear around the corner. From what Kaneki had told him, it's more than likely affecting the others just as badly. Especially Hinami, with her stronger than the average Ghoul's senses as she's surrounded by students' day in and day out. Sighing once more, Hide left the classroom and headed towards the Great Hall for dinner, hoping to catch Hinami and have a word with her beforehand.

As Hide casually made his way upstairs, he passed a few Slytherin's, each one giving him looks of uncertainty and confusion. More than likely due to Kaneki's overprotectiveness of him, and most likely because no Slytherin has ever seen that side of Kaneki before, so Hide doesn't really blame them for staring at him with such looks.

Eventually, the air surrounding the darkening corridors warms up as Hide exits the dungeons and proceeds to enter the welcoming warmth of the Great Hall. Scanning the Gryffindor table for a certain bob of chest nut hair, Hide's gaze lands on Hinami, who's conversing with Hermione. Casually, Hide made his way over to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the raised eyebrows shot his way as he stopped behind Hinami.

"Excuse me, Ms Fueguchi. But may I have a quick word with you?" Smiled Hide, gaining majority of the Gryffindor table's attention. Hinami looks up and nods, getting up before saying a quick few words with Hermione before walking after Hide outside of the Great Hall.

"Is something wrong?" Questioned Hinami immediately after exiting the Great Hall.

"How are you feeling? Kaneki told me that the smell of blood is getting stronger and it's already beginning to affect him. Seeing as you have it worse than majority of us, I'm just checking to see if you're alright."

Hinami quietened, her gaze widened a fraction before it softens. "It's indeed gotten stronger, but I'm fine. Hermione and I have been helping fellow Gryffindor's with healing their wounds so it's not as bad in the common room. Perhaps you and Nii-san should do the same for the Slytherin's?" Suggested Hinami.

Hide thought it over briefly. It's definitely possible. Although while there are few Slytherin's who have received a detention with Umbridge, helping them would also be an excellent way to turn some Slytherin's to their side.

"That sounds like a great idea! What did you and Hermione use?" Hinami than began to list the ingredients for the healing medicine that they used, also giving him the name of it so that he can inform Kaneki. After a quick thank you and a hug, Hinami and Hide hurried back into the Great Hall so that they don't miss dinner; Hide eager to return to their chambers so that he can inform Kaneki of his latest plan.

Hide grinned. It'll definitely be interesting to see the Slytherin's reactions to seeing Kaneki do a complete 180 degree turn in personality.

So, immediately after dinner ended, Hide wasted no time practically speeding down to their chambers, regretting absolutely nothing when he rushed in, violently waking up Kaneki from his deep sleep.

"Hide…wha-?"

"Kaneki get up! I have another plan!"

Kaneki yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes as he stared at Hide. "Which is?"

Hide than sat down on Kaneki's bed, relaying everything Hinami had told him, and thus relaying his plan for his snakes.

"So, you think you can make it?"

"Of course. But seeing as the Golden Trio have been stealing from my supplies I guess I'll just have to make an extra batch for them too." Kaneki sighed, rubbing the back of his head before pinning Hide with a stern glance. "Now, will you let me go back to sleep?"

Hide grinned sheepishly, remembering his rather violent wake up minutes before as he gets off of his bed, not needing to look to know that Kaneki had fallen back asleep.

 **I know it's rather short, but I just felt like ending it here. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS.**


	6. Chapter 6

Early next morning, Kaneki personally dragged Hide out of bed and to his Potions room to brew the healing potion, Kaneki dragging Hide along so early as payback for waking him up yesterday. However, that didn't stop the blonde haired former investigator from complaining.

"But why do we have to get up so early?" Complained Hide as he stifled a yawn, sitting down across from Kaneki as he got started on the ingredients.

"Because I need to have this prepared before breakfast finishes so that I can give it to the Golden Trio after our class. Plus, I also need this done now because I won't have much time from here on out to complete it and speak to the Slytherin's. So all we can do at the moment is get up early and make it. If everything goes according to plan than we should reach breakfast halfway through." Answered Kaneki, his gaze never once leaving the ingredients in front of him.

"And what if Umbridge finds out?" Inquired Hide softly. Kaneki ceased his preparations momentarily, his hands hovering over his ingredients before they once again continued action as he picked up his ingredients and placed them in the cauldron.

"We'll cross that bridge once we get there." Replied Kaneki.

"In other words you don't really have a plan."

Kaneki sighed, resting down his utensils with a soft clatter. "Do any of us really have a pan with dealing with the woman? It's not like we can kill her and get away with it. We're not in Tokyo anymore."

"Yeah, and she isn't part of Aogiri Tree, nor is she a Ghoul." Said Hide before he too, sighed. "But I kinda wish she was just so it'd be easier to get rid of her."

"I bet the others feel the same way when they see the retched woman walking down the corridors."

Hide grinned widely, "When have you ever been so violent?"

Kaneki deadpanned at him. Hide holding up his hands in surrender, allowing Kaneki to go back to his potion. Before too long, Kaneki was stirring the potion together, Hide having gotten two large containers to store the potion and having them at the ready for when Kaneki completed the potion. Carefully, with the steady hands of a Potions Master, Kaneki filled the containers in even amounts, making sure not a single drop was wasted before Hide sealed the containers and handing them to Kaneki; who placed sealing charms on them before shrinking them.

"Right, now that that's done. Let's get to breakfast." Sighed Kaneki as he placed the now miniature containers into his robe pockets. As they walked the corridors, going from the cold and dark dungeons to the bright and noisy corridors, the first thing Kaneki noticed is the slowly suffocating smell of blood as they walk closer and closer to the Great Hall. Kaneki felt his brow deepen bit by bit into a frown as they approach, his thumb enclosing around his fingers in preparation for commencing in his horrible habit once more. But he stopped himself, his eyes catching Hide's concern gaze thrown his way. Kaneki closed his eyes briefly, clearing his head before opening them once more; releasing his fingers as they entered.

As usual, Umbridge sat on her perch at the Head Table, looking down upon every student and teacher that entered like she ruled the place. With Kaneki's growing agitation, it took much of his willpower not to frown at the woman, feeling his usual stoic that he's mastered as an Investigator wash down the drain the longer he stared at the pink abomination.

Amazingly, Kaneki managed to take his seat next to her without so much as an indication that he wanted to murder her. Eating his breakfast, with Hide casting worried glances to him every so often, and then leaving to prepare for his first lesson.

" _Murder seems kind. How about making her the main dish in one of Tsukiyama MM games?"_

Cruel, yet oddly befitting for the lady in pink.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Their Potions lesson carried on as per usual. Hinami seemed to be holding up quite well from the overwhelming scent of blood that coated the very air around them. Harry, however, still had his hand coated in bandages, along with many others as they are unable to steal anymore ingredients for many reasons. Harry was practically miserable. The very air around him seemed dark and gloomy and for once Kaneki actually felt pity for him; hoping that what he has to offer will lighten the students moods. Even if minutely.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger. Please remain behind." Ordered Kaneki as the bell sounded, earning confused expressions from many students as they exited. Hinami tilted her head curiously as she passed, Kaneki and Hide giving her a small reassuring smile before she exited the room. Silence sounded intently around them.

"Is there something you wanted to speak to us about, Professor?" Inquired Hermione meekly.

"Gee, don't look so gloom." Smiled Hide, "you're not in trouble. We just have something to tell you."

Harry tilted his head slightly, the tension from earlier gone. "What is it?"

Kaneki stood up from behind his desk, his hands finding their way to his pockets, pulling out one of the shrunken potions before raising his wand and unshrinking the large container.

The group looked on in confusion. "Professor?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed my ingredients going missing." Spoke Kaneki suddenly, directing his sharp accusing gaze down at the trio who grimace slightly. "However, after doing some investigating we discovered your reasoning. Here," Kaneki handed over the large container to Hermione, who took it in her hands as if handling broken glass. "That is a batch of that healing ointment you've been making. I made it this morning. Next time you need something such as this, please come to me instead of stealing my stuff."

The trio's eyes lighted up like it's Christmas. "Thank you very much Professor!" Thanked Hermione happily, though while Harry and Ron held similar expressions, the two still held some doubt with them, even as the three left.

Hide whirled around to face Kaneki. "Well then, what now?"

"Now, we prepare for our next class."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Finally, the day ended. Dinner came and went and students of all Houses went to their common rooms to do homework, play games, study and to prepare for bed. But Kaneki and Hide had other plans. Before it could get any late, the pair of them made their way to the Slytherin common room. When they entered, the common room grew silent, everyone attentive as they focused their eyes and ears onto their respected Head of House. Kaneki quickly assessed the common room, noting that everyone seemed to be present. Good.

"As you are all aware, Professor Umbridge has a rather…illegal means of punishment. While I have no doubt in my minds that some of you support her ideologies, her punishments also include Slytherin. For this reason, I have prepared a batch of healing ointment to be used amongst you to heal words received from her detention." Kaneki, once more, took out the remaining container and unshrank it, handing the large container to the Slytherin Prefects. "Please use it well, for if I find out that any of you have been mistreating the usage of it then I will make sure you won't receive anymore. Good night."

"Geez, brutal as ever." Commented Hide as the two of them exit the Slytherin common room and make their way towards their own private quarters.

"I didn't make it this far being kind."

"I know, I know. But seriously dude, this isn't Tokyo anymore. You can relax a little."

Kaneki was silent as they continued to walk, leaving Hide's comment fresh in his mind to ponder over.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As the weeks dragged on, the Ghoulish group and one human's hope began to waver bit by bit the longer Umbridge remained in power. Briefly, the group wondered if Hide's plan didn't work as much as they had hoped, but were instantly proven wrong by the Daily Prophet. It seems the Ministry is dismissing the angry parents just like what they did with the return of Voldemort.

"I can't believe I'm reading this…" Said Touka as she read over the article regarding Umbridge and the Ministry one afternoon. The group had gotten together in Dumbledore's office, along with some other trusted staff members as they talk over the latest problem that has occur.

" _Infatti_. This is most troubling." Agreed Tsukiyama.

"Tch, stupid Ministry and their stupid pink bitch." Growled Ayato as he finished reading over Touka's shoulders. "I say we just kill her."

"Mr Kirishima! We do no such things!" Scolded McGonagall strongly with narrowed eyes.

"What should we do now? If the Ministry is refusing the request of the parents than there isn't much we can do." Replied Hinami quietly.

"True, but even the Ministry has a breaking point." Said Hide thoughtfully. "It's just a matter of where it is."

"However, this breaking point isn't exactly the Ministry, but rather Umbridge herself…" Said Kaneki.

"Are you suggesting that we kill her!?" Exclaimed McGonagall.

"No."

"Then what are you planning? Hurry up and spill." Said Touka as she threw the newspaper over her shoulder with distain.

"Hmmm….she hates half-breeds, correct?" Piped up Hide.

"With a passion." Answered Dumbledore.

A sly grin spread across Hide's face, instantly gaining the attention of his friends.

"Hide…" Warned Kaneki dangerously, but Hide ignored him.

"I have a plan on how we'll get rid of her and it involves scaring her." He smirked devilishly.

And the penny dropped for the Japanese group.

"Oh dear God, you're not seriously thinking-" Began Touka.

"Shh! We can't ruin the plan!"

"What plan? What's the plan?" Asked McGonagall suspiciously.

"Hmm, I think it's an _eccellente_ idea." Agreed Tsukiyama as he too smirked devilishly.

"If that's the case then how do you tend to cover yourself?" Inquired Dumbledore, causing McGonagall's head to whip around at extreme speeds. Kaneki glanced at the two silently at the exchange.

"Well, who's going to believe her? After all…" Hide sneaked a quick glance over to McGonagall, "Not many people have heard of them or know what they are. Plus, what you wizards classify them as is completely different to Japan's. Another bonus is that she hasn't seen the faces of any of the guards." Explained Hide.

"Albus-" Began McGonagall in distress, but was quickly cut off by Kaneki.

" **Can we trust her?"**

McGonagall looked startled by the sudden switch in languages; looking helplessly at Dumbledore as he replied in Japanese.

" **With my life."**

" **Then you may tell her the truth."**

" **Oi, you sure that's a good idea?"** Said Ayato.

" **If Albus can trust her, than so can we."** Kaneki then directed his gaze over to Dumbledore. "Tell her once we leave, I suspect it'll take a while." Dumbledore nodded, calming down a still fretting McGonagall as the group exited the office.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"What were they talking about, Albus? What are they planning on doing?" Questioned McGonagall with rapid fire once the door to his office closed.

"Please, take a seat. I believe Kaneki is right to assume this will take a while." Said Dumbledore calmly as he sat down in his own seat, followed shortly by McGonagall. "Tell me, Minerva, do you know what a Japanese Ghoul is?"

McGonagall looked perplexed, "A Japanese Ghoul? No, I believe I haven't. That is of course if you're referring to the fact that their version of Ghouls are different to ours."

"That is correct. Ghouls of Japan are far more deadly that any Ghoul, much less any magical creature Britain has seen."

"Albus…are you telling me they plan on subjecting Professor Umbridge to a Ghoul?"

"You are correct, but let me go into more detail about Ghouls so that you may understand." McGonagall nodded worriedly. "The Japanese Ghoul, unlike our own, survive off of the flesh and blood of humans. They are predators. However, strangely enough, they cannot digest human foods. But what makes them dangerous is that each Ghoul has an extra organ located on their back that stores cells. These cells allow the Ghoul to release a predatory and deadly weapon unique to only them, taking on many forms."

"Dear Merlin." Breathed McGonagall, "I had no idea such creatures existed. And you're just going to let them get away with subjecting another human being to them?"

"Please, let me finish, Minerva." Said Dumbledore patiently, "Ghouls, unlike ours, have human intelligence, and tough skin. Skin that can break any blade and deflect many spells; making them stronger than the skin of a Troll. Their speed, strength and senses are also enhanced as well. And on top of all of these factors, they also have a high regeneration rate."

"Albus, what are you trying to tell me?"

"Minerva. Do you know what makes the Japanese Ghoul such a dangerous being? With all of their strengths, do you know what makes them so feared?" McGonagall shook her head. "The Japanese Ghoul are human in appearance." McGonagall's eyes widened, mouth agape as Dumbledore continued. "They look like us, speak like us, and act like us. Making them near impossible to notice who's Ghoul and who's human."

"Human in appearance…then…" McGonagall trailed off, seemingly unable to believe the truth.

"Ken Kaneki, Hinami Fueguchi, Shu Tsukiyama, Touka Kirishima and Ayato Kirishima. They're all Ghouls."

McGonagall acted. She instantly stood up, looking down fiercely at Dumbledore. "And you endanger the students by bringing them here!? Albus-"

"They're not here to cause harm, even you are aware of their duties here. Minerva, despite what they are, they're just like any other non-human out there. Remus is a werewolf, yet we trust him despite what's in his blood."

"But Albus! They eat people!"

"No, they do not. Ghouls, while needing to feed off of a human, only need to eat once a month. For them, they collect suicide victims. Before coming here, Hide used to work at a morgue and bring in any fresh bodies so that his friends won't have to kill anyone."

"Mr Nagachika is human?" Asked McGonagall in shock.

"Surprised? He and Kaneki were best friends since they were kids, later on befriending the rest. They're good people, Minerva. Give them a chance."

McGonagall looked defeated yet her nerves seemed to have eased somewhat. She sighed slowly, looking down at Dumbledore with a soft gaze before nodding.

"Very well, Albus. I'll trust your judgment."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with delight. "Thank you for your trust, Minerva."

McGonagall huffed before leaving his office.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The following weeks were filled with gloom and depression. No happy students filled the halls or classrooms, no pranks were being done by either human or ghost, and even the Professor's looked more stern than usual. And sadly, there isn't anything the group of Ghouls can do.

Yet.

For they do have a plan, they just have to sit tight for a bit longer until the time is right before they take action; and luckily for them, that time is near. They were on edge, yet an odd feeling of excitement bubbled underneath their skins; even Hide could sense the excitement emitting from his Ghoul friends. Kaneki had ordered Tsukiyama, who was stationed closes to the Room of Requirements, to keep an extra eye on Harry's group, especially with Umbridge slowly gaining more and more freedom.

Sadly, that day did come, and the group were prepared for it. One fateful day, Umbridge and the Ministry busted into Dumbledore's office, sacking him from his position of Headmaster and handing it over to Umbridge, allowing her to rule with an iron fist. Dumbledore, thankfully, had escaped without capture, but now it was up to Kaneki and the rest to deal with Umbridge. However, while many were brimming with anticipation for what's to come, what the group didn't expect was to have McGonagall come into their quarters during a meeting.

"Minerva?"

"Sev-Kaneki." She said, quickly fixing her mistake as he shut the door behind her. "As you're probably well aware, Albus has told me the truth about you all." She began slowly. "I…what do you plan on doing now that Albus is gone?"

"Well, it depends on the situation. Tsukiyama is keeping an extra eye on Harry's group, so if Umbridge finds them than we'll step in. If she comes to us then we'll make our move either way." Answered Kaneki simply.

"Do you plan on…"

"Killing her?" Finished Hide, taking McGonagall's sudden silence as a yes. "No. But we do plan on making sure she doesn't return. It's just like what Kaneki said during our last meeting, who will believe her?" Smiled Hide.

"So you just plan on scaring her? But what if it doesn't work? What if the Ministry believes her? After all, they are closely knitted." Worried McGonagall.

"Don't worry, with what we have installed for her, they won't believe her." Said Touka confidently.

"We better get back to our positions, dinner is about to end." Sounded Ayato, receiving a nod from Kaneki.

"Then you all know what to do." The group left, one by one, as they go back to their positions, masks adorning their faces once more as they exit; leaving Kaneki, Hide and McGonagall the only ones in the room.

"This plan of yours, is there anything I should be aware of?" Inquired McGonagall softly.

"Don't go outside?" Supplied Hide weakly, earning a raised brow from McGonagall.

"We plan on using the Forbidden Forest." Answered Kaneki. "Mainly so students won't be able to accidentally stumble upon us."

"I see…" Said McGonagall. "I best get back." McGonagall turned around and headed for the door, only to pause and turn around to the human and Ghoul. "Albus trusts you, and I will put my faith in you. However, if I see you so much as oppose us I will not hesitate to take action. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Replied Hide. McGonagall observed them briefly before heading out the door. Hide whistled slowly.

"Damn she's intimidating. Wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of her."

"I can think of a few people you wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of." Commented Kaneki.

"Yeah but I don't count you. We're best buds, plus I remember a time you couldn't even step on an ant." Grinned Hide widely, slinging an arm over Kaneki's shoulder, ignoring the dark look shot his way.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The weeks slowly dragged on from then on, many staff and students were on edge as to what's to come, especially those more informed on the events that were to occur. But even so, the edginess, the nervousness and tension that emitted from the staff, seemed to have been picked up by a certain illegal defence group, for even they became more alert and aware; jumping and flinching at every sound that echoed down the corridors. However, things didn't change until one fateful afternoon.

Harry and the rest of the DA group were practicing once more in the Room of Requirement, the room filled with laughter as each student brought forth a happy memory, bringing it through with magic. This changed with a bang, the wall which concealed their exit began to shudder, a deep rumble making its way from the other side, the chandelier hanging above them jingling as the banging grew louder. All laughter from before had vanished, many staring warily at the slowly tumbling wall as if finally gave way, revealing an ugly sight. Umbridge stood there, smiling smugly with Filch on one side and her Slytherin crew on her other; each one smiling broadly.

"There you are." Smirked Umbridge victoriously. She thought she won. However, there was one factor that she didn't take into account. And that was the guards.

" _Je suis desole_. But I cannot allow you to touch them." Spoke Tsukiyama, startling many as he blocked Umbridge's view of the DA.

"Who are you!? Identify yourself!" Shouted Umbridge, staring at the moon mask with slight unease.

"No can do, _signora_. I have strict orders from Kaneki-kun not to let you so much as lay a finger on these kids."

"Kaneki? He must be one of the guards." Whispered Hermione into Ron and Harry's ears, watching as their eyes go wide with realisation.

Umbridge's sickly sweet smile faltered slightly, before her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You're on of Professor Snape's guards, aren't you?" She said with beady eyes, causing many of the Slytherin's to look up at Tsukiyama with confusion and hesitation. The fight that Kaneki had displayed against Umbridge still fresh in their minds.

Tsukiyama, however, merely smiled down at the students and short Headmistress. His smile eerie and unnerving with his moon mask. However, this seemed to be enough for Umbridge.

"Always trust your instincts I say. I knew something wasn't quite right with that man." She smiled. Yet what was more disconcerting was the fact that Tsukiyama's smile widened, if possible.

"Quite right you are, _signora_. And you're soon about to find out just how right your instincts are." Before either could so much as open their mouth to reply, Tsukiyama had struck Umbridge on the back of the head, knocking her unconscious; letting her fall unforgivingly to the cold stone floor. Tsukiyama then fixed his rather chilling smile onto Filch and the remaining Slytherin's. "So much as utter a word of this and you'll meet the same fate." Warned Tsukiyama, taking an intimidating step forward; causing the already frightful group to run away. Tsukiyama hummed in satisfaction before bending down and hefting the now limp Umbridge with ease as if she weighed nothing, before turning to face the still startled DA group. "Do not worry, kinder, Kaneki-kun has a plan to stop this woman's madness and destruction of Hogwarts."

Harry stepped forward, staring up confidently at Tsukiyama while others shrank back. He wasn't afraid of him, for if he truly is a guard of Snape's, then he wouldn't hurt them. After all, he just saved them from Umbridge's wrath.

"What are you going to do to her?"

If possible, his voice softened. "Non. That we can guarantee."

"Does anyone else know? Aside from Pr-" Began Hermione, but was cut off by a hushed and subtle "Hermione!" from Harry as he stopped her from revealing the identity of "Kaneki-kun". "-Aside from Kaneki…kun?"

"Your _Schulleiter_ is aware of our plan, as well as Professor McGonagall. Both have given permission to carry out our plan."

"Schulleiter?" Murmured Ron in confusion.

"It's German for Headmaster." Answered Hermione in a whisper. Before either the Golden Trio or any of their DA goup could reply, Tsukiyama turne dhis back and walked off, leaving many baffled and frightful students as they continue to stare at the spot Tsukiyama once stood in confusion.

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I'm a day early of updating, but I'll be busy tomorrow and I'm too impatient to wait. So tadaa.**

The group, currently, were waiting just outside of Hogwarts, hiding along the border of the Forbidden Forest as they awaited for Tsukiyama. Half an hour earlier, they had received a notification from the flamboyant man himself, indicating that their plan had gone into motion. Hide had just arrived not long ago, having gone to request Hagrid keep an extra look out for any wandering students too close to the Forbidden Forest. When inquired why, Hide briefly filled him in on the plan, sneakily leaving out a few possibly important details as he did so, leaving the man just as clueless as the rest.

"He's sure taking his sweet time." Grumbled Ayato, mask adorned like the rest of the group, hood up, and hiding up in the trees and out of sight. Hide having hidden behind the tree instead of trying to climb it like the others.

"Maybe he got held up?" Suggested Hinami.

"With what? Did his suit have a wrinkle in it?"

"I doubt it." Deadpanned Kaneki, his gaze searching the chilly open field of Hogwart's grounds. Although, deep down in a part Kaneki will never admit, that possibility of Tsukiyama holding everything up do to his less than immaculate suit could happen. Sadly.

"I think that's him." Called out Touka, pointing down to the fast approaching purple figure. The group jumped down from their position in the trees, landing beside Hide as Tsukiyama approached them. A vibrant pink figure hanging over his shoulders.

"Wow, the pink and the purple really do clash with each other." Commented Hide with a grin, watching as Tsukiyama dropped Umbridge with a thud.

"Such a horrible woman she is." Growled Tsukiyama, ignoring Hide's comment. "Kaneki-kun, are you sure we cannot kill her?"

"Absolutely positive. If she didn't know about you guys then there wouldn't have been a problem. However, seeing as she knows, which also means the Ministry knows, then they could trace it back to us."

Tsukiyama sighed dramatically but otherwise remained silent.

Touka turned to Kaneki. "Lead on?"

Kaneki nodded, picking up Umbridge in much the same manner as Tsukiyama before walking leisurely, deep inside the Forbidden Forest. When he entered, he could feel his senses on high alert, his ears catching every tiny sound that was made in the eerie forest. Within twenty minutes, Kaneki believed themselves deep enough inside the forest, setting down Umbridge and taking away her wand before resting her against the trunk of a tree.

It wasn't long after that did the wretched woman awaken, her head snapping in every direction as her eyes widen in fear and panic at her unknown surroundings. However, the fear seemed to intensify when she noticed her wand gone and the group surrounding her.

"I demand you to tell me where I am this instant! Who are you and where am I!?" Demanded Umbridge as she stood on shaky legs.

No one answered. Instead, Kaneki stepped forward, red mist materialising behind him as his Rinkaku formed behind him; his Kakugan colouring his left eye. Umbridge let out a shriek, stumbling backwards until her back hit the tree.

"W-what are y-you? Tell me! What d-do you want with m-me!?"

"Tsk, how pathetic." Growled Touka, she too stepping forward as she activated her Ukaku as well, her eyes matching Kaneki's. "I say we kill her right here and now. One less nuisance in the world."

"I woul-wouldn't do that if I were you. Do you know who I am? I am-"

"We don't give a fuck about who you are, lady. All we care about is how much of a pain in the ass you are." Cut off Ayato, his Kakugan also activating in his agitation. The words that once were spilling out of Umbridge's mouth in a sorry excuse to save herself, now completely abandoned her as her eyes widen comically.

"What are you…?" She whimpered as she tried shuffle around the tree, only for Tsukiiyama to block her path, causing her to shriek at the sudden close proximity.

"What an awful smell… Why on earth would someone wear so much perfume?" Cringed Tsukiyama as he pulled away in disgust.

"Dégoûtant. Why one earth would someone have so much pink? Have you seen her office?" Piped in Hide, watching as Umbrigde's head swivelled between him, Tsukiyama, Kaneki, Ayato and Touka; obviously not having noticed Hinami yet, who stood to her left behind her.

"As for your earlier question, that's none of your concern." Answered Kaneki, watching as the puzzle pieces in her head slowly clicked into place.

"I…I know that voice…" She murmured in deep thought, missing the slight tension that emitted from the rest of the group; some even sparing Kaneki a quick glance. But Kaneki didn't show any signs of the comment bothering him, merely pinning his sharp and cold gaze onto Umbridge as her eyes continued to scan her surroundings for any sign of escape. Not like she'll find any. "Where have I heard that-" She cut herself off, staring up at Kaneki with wide, fearful eyes. "You…" She muttered, her gaze turning cold as she shot an almost murderous glare up at Kaneki, finally finding her strength as she stood.

"Me." Stated Kaneki nonchalantly.

A sick smile made its way on her face, almost as if she'd accomplished a great victory. "I should've known it was you. But imagine my delight when I find out that you're nothing more than a filthy half-breed." She said, giving off the impression of a bird calming its ruffled feathers.

"Why you, you damn bitch." Growled Touka, but was held back by Kaneki. This allowed for Umbridge's smirk to widen broadly.

"Yes, that's right. You can't do a thing now that I know who you are."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"And tell me, how exactly a dead person will tell the Ministry?"

The victorious smirk fell instantly, her face having gone pale as the spark left her gaze as realisation fell down around her. Now it was Kaneki's turn to smirk. A rather cruel one at that, causing Umbridge to resume trembling once more.

"And of course, we can't exactly let you go, now that you know who I am. Looks like we have no choice but to kill you."

The group gave Kaneki a startled look, expressions of confusion colouring their features behind their masks; but to Kaneki, their eyes told it all. Kaneki didn't reply or even indicate what he had planned to the others, merely waiting for the right moment, keeping his senses open as he stalled.

" **Kaneki! I thought you said we couldn't kill her!?"** Exclaimed Touka in a hush tone.

" **Whoever said we were going to?"** Replied Kaneki vaguely, causing many heads to turn in confusion. One being Umbridge at the sudden switch of languages. **"Hinami, do you hear anyone coming?"**

" **I hear the sound of hooves, but that's about it."** Answered Hinami, startling Umbridge as she jumped back with another shriek.

" **Are they coming towards us?"**

Hinami nodded in response, she too seemingly puzzled by the question.

" **Everyone, when they appear, do not attack and let Hide and I do the talking. Okay?"** The group nodded slowly, confusion and bemusement still evident as they waited in tension for whatever Kaneki is waiting for to appear.

As they waited in tense silence, the sound of hooves became apparent to the rest of the group, the sounding growing louder the closer it got; vibrations shaking the Earth ever so lightly as their unexpected arrivals made themselves known. To say the group was shocked was an understatement.

Before them, each being aiming a sharp arrow head towards them, were six men and women with the lower half of their bodies that of a horse. Kaneki disintegrated his Rinkaku, aiming a glance behind him to the rest of his friends.

" **Touka, disintegrate your Kagune."** Ordered Kaneki softly, watching as Touka reluctantly did so, watching the group of Centaurs with caution as they slowly approached; maintaining enough distance to fire their arrows.

"Professor Snape, you may be friends with Dumbledore but that does not excuse your actions for allowing outsiders in our forest." Spoke one of the male Centaurs gruffly.

"My apologies, but we were merely dealing with an issue and this was the only secure and safe location to do so." Answered Kaneki calmly.

One of the other Centaurs huffed in such a way that he resembled more of a horse in personality than appearance. "And what could be so important that you trespass onto our land with outsiders?"

"Sorry for causing any disruptions, but Umbridge over here seriously upset my friends here and we were just having a good ol' one to one." Smiled Hide.

"Silence, human!"

However, one of the Centaurs, seemingly the leader, frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? What could this woman have to done to upset you so to have trespassed onto our land?"

"She called us Half-breeds and threatened to have us kicked out."

Hook, line and sinker.

"What?" Growled another Centaur, this time a female.

"Yeah, she even sent Hagrid to Azakaban just for being a Half-Giant." Answered Hide smoothly, watching from the corner of his eye as the others caught on to what they were doing.

"She threatened to have me and my big brother and sister sent away just for not being human." Spoke Hinami as she stepped forward, allowing for the Centaurs to see her as she took off her mask. Kaneki had told them about the Centaurs that lived in the forest, about their rules for those who enter and their odd fascination towards the stars. Hinami also knows that they do not harm children, even if they were near the age of adulthood.

"And so you should be!" Shrieked Umbridge, "all of you filthy half-breeds should be eradicated!"

Kaneki inwardly smirked as he subtly stepped aside, making a clear pathway for the Centaurs. And none of them looked happy.

"How dare you insult us, human." Growled one.

Umbridge merely tried her best to stare down at them. "Do you have any idea who I am? Of course, I wouldn't expect a group of savages to even understand the concept of the human language. I. Am. From. The. Mini-"

She didn't get to finish.

During her babbling, one of the male Centaurs ordered the others to seize her, a female and male rushing to behind Umbridge with remarkable speeds, crossing each other behind her before appearing on either side of her; seizing hold of both her arms and hoisting her to her toes.

"What do you think you're doing!? Let me go this instant!" Exclaimed Umbridge, her face swelling with a mixture of emotions; none seeming pleasant. While this continued, Umbridge thrashing about and the Centaurs threatening her for silence whilst holding her, the male Centaur that spoke to them earlier approached the group of Ghouls; his bow and arrow still ready, merely pointed down.

"We will let you go only this once. If we see you step foot in this forest again we won't give any warnings."

"Understood." Spoke Kaneki before turning his back on him and walking away, the rest following his lead.

"Thanks for understanding!" Cheered Hide with a bright smile and enthusiastic wave of his hand, Hinami following his actions as they left, seemingly stunning the Centaur momentarily before he too, left. His group running back over the hill they came, Umbridge screeching as they dragged her along. Once enough distance was between the groups, the sound of hooves nearly mute, the group finally spoke.

"Who'd ever thought that my dear Kaneki-kun could be so sly?" Said Tsukiyama dramatically as ever.

"Hate to agree with the pervert, but he's right. For a moment I thought we were actually going to kill the bitch." Agreed Ayato, his arms crossed over his chest. "Not only that, but I'm surprised that you actually lied to us about what we were planning on doing to her. I'm impressed."

Hinami giggled softly, "But Hide's just as bad! If I didn't know any better, I would've thought they spent too much time around each other."

Hide faked a look of hurt, placing a hand delicately over his heart. "You hurt me!" He bemoaned, only for a grin to break out across his face, slinging an arm over Kaneki's shoulder. "Kaneki and I had it all planned out! Catching her in an act of harming a student, dragging her deep into the forest so that the Centaurs can find us, scare her and wait, then leave her in their care. Knowing her, once she escapes, somehow, she'll obviously point the blame onto us."

"How is that a good thing you idiot!" Yelled Touka, "she's seen out Kakugan and Kagune! Plus she's on good terms with the Minister!"

Hide merely held out his index finger, his smile still in place. "True, but knowing her she'll mix up her stories in her hast and rage, allowing us to switch the blame onto her. Essentially using her own muck-up against her. Plus, if she didn't know what you guys are, than what's the chance the Minister will? Especially with them being in deny about Voldemort's return."

Touka frowned, but not her usual pissed frown, more one of contemplation before sighing.

"I suppose. But if we get in deep shit later on due to your little plan than we have the right to blame you two."

"Deal." Replied Kaneki, causing Hide to startle.

"Wha!? But Kaneki! I can't heal like you do! Or take more damage! I'm fragile!" He wailed.

Hinami skipped up beside Hide, lightly patting him on the head as he wailed dramatically to his stoic best friend. "Don't worry, Hide. I'm sure Nee-chan will keep in mind how fragile you are."

"I hope so." Shivered Hide, before sending an accusing glare over to Hide, "After all, not everyone can become the awesome known as Kaneki Ken."

Ever since being reunited, Hide has taken to making light of Kaneki's past by referring to him as "awesome", "cool" and "badass". It makes Kaneki want to face palm majority of the time, but he's gotten used to it. But just between Kaneki, he prefers it better than everyone treating him as fragile, mentally unstable and sad. While they may all be true, Kaneki doesn't want to be reminded of all the negative things that have happened, and Hide helps; by turning the negative things into positive.

It were times like these that Kaneki just wants to tell Hide how much he values him as a friend. Because without him, Kaneki doubts he'd be standing here.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When word got out of Umbridge's sudden disappearance, each and every staff member was questioned individually; another thing Kaneki's group were prepared for. Before their little adventure into the forest, Kaneki and Hide had secretly assembled the Professor's and told them the story that they were to reply back to the Ministry officers when questioned. Some worried that they'll have a truth potion used against them, but Hide quickly squashed that fear with logic.

The Ministry cannot used the truth potion unless during court. Until then, they have the right to refuse. And that they did.

However, with no proof that it was Dumbledore's doing, or that he was planning on creating an army to turn on them, the Ministry was given no choice but to release him, thus resuming his position as Headmaster. A feat worthy of a celebrating and classes being cancelled for the rest of the day. The guards, for obvious reasons, didn't attend the party, but merely continued their job. Hide had dragged Kaneki and Hinami down to the Great Hall for the feast, earning Hinami to get to know others while smacking Kaneki on the shoulder and telling him to lighten up. Which he didn't. Party pooper.

However, even with Kaneki being as stoic as ever, Hide did catch him and McGonagall, as well as Dumbledore, chatting rather animatedly about whatever as Hide went from table to table and got to know some of the students. It was during this that Hide found out that he's quite liked throughout Hogwarts, many praising him for being able to not shit himself in Kaneki's presence; which Hide laughed openly at. The Gryffindor's welcomed him with open arms, the Hufflepuff's did so too, but more meekly, eventually opening up to him and becoming more relaxed. The Ravenclaw's inquired what it's like working with Kaneki and how he is whilst off the job. The Slytherin's were more hostile than the other Houses, glaring at him and giving him the silent treatment, but Hide wasn't one to shy away from a challenge.

It took a while, and a lot of effort, but eventually he got some to open up. Kaneki may not like it, and will probably give him a glare that would cause any student to piss themselves, but in the end it was worth it in Hide's mind.

"Are you serious!?" Exclaimed a female 6th year Slytherin in a hush whisper, her eyes and mouth wide with shock, an expression matched by many around her.

Hide grinned widely, "I'm serious! He was such a wimp when we were kids! It was quite hilarious too, he just looked adorable when he tried to look serious or angry." Smirked Hide. Many hadn't believed him when he said that Kaneki was nothing like the man he is now back when they were kids, and it took several stories of Hide trying to prove that he and Kaneki are childhood best friends before some could even remotely believe him. It also took a few promises of demonstrations to keep that trust. Some which Kaneki would probably disapprove of.

"I always though Professor Snape would've been, well….more serious?" Replied a 3rd year student.

"I don't blame you for thinking that, but deep down, once you get past the grouchiness and the permanent "I hate you" look he casts everyone, he's just a big softie at heart." Chuckled Hide, completely unaware of the looming presence behind him until a hand landed on his shoulder; sending shivers up his spine.

"Is that so?" Responded Kaneki darkly, a dark and twisted smirk appearing on his lips as he stared down at Hide with a look that only those of the Aogiri could've taught him. But then again, Ayato was in Aogiri for longer and he's nowhere near as scary as Kaneki.

Hide suddenly felt himself get pulled almost effortlessly out of his seat at the Slytherin table, many students staring wide eyed at Hide as he was dragged away wordlessly by Kaneki.

"See you during Potions!" Called Hide cheerfully in his last attempt to remain causal before they exited the Great Hall, allowing his mask of cheerfulness to slip and be replaced with fear. "So… How's it going?"

"Shut up."

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the short chapter, but my life has been quite hectic these past few weeks and combined with school starting soon and being forced to move and help pack up and I don't have a lot of time.**

With Umbridge's influence and presence now practically vanished from the confines of Hogwarts, things have become far livelier. Students, even with the exception of a few Slytherin's, were practically sighing with relief at the disappearance of a rather annoying and suffocating presence.

School returned to normal soon enough, many students now head deep in varies textbooks and tomes as they studied for their upcoming exams. However, even during these rather rushed and stressed times, Kaneki found his brow twitching whenever he had Potions with the Slytherin's; receiving many odd and curious looks from his fellow snakes.

He'll make sure Hide pays for this. Just you wait.

For now, however, Kaneki was dealing with his 5th year Slytherin and Gryffindor Potions class, and after Hide's little stunt, they had become more confident in asking him questions. So of course, the Gryffindor's soon joined in at asking the two Professor's what happened to a certain pink midget.

"We were not told the details of what had occurred to Professor Umbridge, however, it is now evident throughout the Ministry that she is missing. From what I've heard, they've sent out Aurors to investigate her sudden disappearance." Answered Kaneki as he withheld a sigh, tempted to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Another hand raised. Harry Potter. Of course.

"Do you think those new guards did something?"

Kaneki paused, his gaze locked onto the Gryffindor, and yet this seemed to be enough to cue Hermione that he'd struck something. What makes matters worse, is that the Golden Trio are already well aware of the guards and what they stand for.

"Excuse me, Professor, but you're the guards leader, aren't you? I remember you saying so to Professor Umbridge." She asked, seemingly clarifying whatever thoughts are buzzing in her head.

"Yes." Answered Kaneki slowly. He and Hide subtly sent a look to each other, both of them on their toes. They both well aware how nosy the group is, but add in Hermione's keen intelligence and things could go wrong for them very quickly with nothing but a small slip up.

"What are you implying? That Professor Snape ordered the guards to attack Professor Umbridge?" Sneered Draco.

And to think, that this all started simply by Hide being an idiot last night. Yeah, Kaneki's so going to kill him.

"That's enough!" Barked Kaneki, his voice laced with irritation as the room went silent instantly. "No one knows what happened to Professor Umbridge, and frankly, it's not our problem. However, what is our problem is getting you lot to pass your upcoming exams. So I won't repeat, we will not be discussing anything redundant in my class again. Is that clear?"

Silence.

"Good." Kaneki turned back to the board and continued with the work he'd assigned them. Neither Gryffindor nor Slytherin spoke out ever again throughout the entire lesson. However, soon enough the time for holidays has come, and students of every House eagerly board the Hogwarts Express to go home and spend time with their families; Touka, Ayato, Hinami and Tsukiyama following after Kaneki, masks and cloaks adorned as they make their way onto the train, students parting for them along the corridors as they walked by.

"Can we go sit with Harry again? The teacher's compartment is boring and he'll be all lonely." Said Hide as the group stopped to work out where they'll be sitting.

"Can we Onii-chan?" Inquired Hinami innocently.

"What about you guys?" Asked Kaneki over his shoulder to the rest of his friends.

"Tch, I'm going for a walk." Came Ayato's reply as he moved up the front past the group.

"I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't hurt someone." Murmured Touka as she followed after her younger brother; leaving Kaneki, Hinami, Hide and Tsukiyama.

"I'll go wherever Kaneki-kun and Hinami-chan go." Said Tsukiyama, followed by a few dramatic hand movements. Kaneki spared him a brief glance before asking Hinami to once more lead them to Harry. It was almost like a repeat from the first time they were all on the Express; when Hinami opened the door Harry sat in the compartment along with Luna and Neville, each one looking up at them curiously. Except for Neville, who stared up at Kaneki fearfully like usual.

"Yo, Harry! Mind if we join you?" Asked Hide. Neither Hinami nor Hide seemed to give the group a chance to reply before barging in and making themselves comfortable. Hinami sat beside Neville with Kaneki sitting on her other side; Hide quickly nabbed the seat beside Kaneki, leaving Tsukiyama to sit next to Luna.

"You are one of the guards, are you not?" Inquired Luna airily.

"Indeed I am, Mademoiselle…" Tsukiyama trailed off expectantly, waiting for Luna to fill in the gap. Neville seemed just as confused as Harry at the odd way Tsukiyama spoke. However, the two didn't miss the way Kaneki subtly groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Luna Lovegood." Supplied Luna, completely at ease with a stranger asking for her name so suddenly.

"Ah! Luna, what a beautiful name. My name is Shu Tsukiyama."

"So you're Japanese? Is French your second language?" Inquired Luna curiously.

"Oui. As well as Italian and German. I often pride myself in being able to speak varies languages."

"I can see why. Being able to speak more than two fluently is quite the feat." Complimented Luna airily.

"Why thank you."

"Wait, you're the guy that knocked out Professor Umbridge!" Exclaimed Neville suddenly, his finger pointed as he attempted to become one with the compartment wall.

" _He just realised that?"_ Thought Hide.

"Don't worry, as we said before, Tsukiyama is a guard, what he did was merely for your protection nothing more. Now, enough about Tsukiyama," interrupted Hide cheerfully. "What do you guys have planned for the holidays?"

"O-oh, umm… nothing much, relaxing, catching up on homework and studying I suppose." Answered Neville meekly, his gaze shifting to Kaneki every so often as he spoke, as if expecting him to lash out at wasting his time. Hide, having noticed this, merely grinned widely as he swung an arm over Kaneki's shoulder. However, he also noticed Neville eyeing Tsukiyama with just as much caution, while the Harry merely sat there unaffected.

"Relax! Grumpy pants over here won't bite! What right do we have to tell you how you can spend your holiday?"

As if to further amplify Hide's point, Kaneki raised a brow at his friend but nevertheless shrugged his shoulders and remained silent. While he doesn't mind shedding a layer of his mask around these specific kids, he feels that now isn't exactly the time to do so; especially with Neville and Luna not being part of the Order like Harry.

"I will be helping my Father write more articles. Other than that I might try and find more Moon Frogs at night…"

"…I see." Even Tsukiyama seemed stumped by that reply, turning to Kaneki and Hide as the rest of the rooms occupants witness Kaneki give a subtle shake of his head.

For the rest of the trip, Kaneki had tuned out the conversations between Harry, Luna, Neville, Hinami, Tsukiyama and Hide; opting to gaze at the scenery that pasted by. Soon, however, the compartment became a tight fit when Hermione and Ron entered, casting the group surprised glances before hesitantly taking a seat. The conversations continued on from there, the rest of the ride becoming a blur to Kaneki as he felt himself snoozing; his eyes going heavy as he eventually fell asleep against the window.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Professor Hide…" Murmured Neville.

"Please, just Hide! And what is it?"

"W-well… we've been uh…hearing some rumours….about Professor Snape a-and well…"

"You were wondering if they're true?" Finished Hide, receiving a hesitant nod. Hide then sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I'll take blame for that because I was the one who started it."

"So…they're not true?"

"No, they're true."

"Huh!? For real!?" Gaped Neville, only to turn a brilliant crimson at his outburst, earning a chuckle from Hide and a giggle from Hinami.

"Yeah, but I won't say anything, otherwise Severus will kill me. Right, Severus?"

No answer.

"Severus?" Hide looked over to his best friend, instantly noticing the peaceful look upon his face; his head rested against the window as he continued to silently snooze, completely unaware of his surroundings.

"He's asleep…"

"He looks quite peaceful." Stated Luna absently, startling many as they pin her with an odd look.

"Um, what makes you say that?" Inquired Hinami politely.

"He looks like someone who's been through much pain in his life." She replied, completely unaware of the tense posture emitting with Hinami and the sudden heavy silence emitting from Hide and Tsukiyama. However, Hermione and Harry were quick to pick up on the sudden change; flickering each other a brief look but remained silent.

"You don't say." Chuckled Hide as his hand came up to scratch his cheek lightly.

"Ano… Now that Professor Umbridge is gone, what will happen to the DA?" Inquired Hinami softly, almost as if unsure whether or not to bring up the topic now. Hide could hug her right there and then for changing the subject as she did. Saving Hide's skin from being stripped from him from a rather pissed Kaneki.

" _How did Kaneki become so scary?"_ Bemoaned Hide silently.

Neville's eyes widened at the mention of the DA in front of two Professors, looking quite frightened until Hide waved him off.

"It's alright. Severus, Tsukiyama and I already know and haven't told a soul. In fact, we helped you lot on a few occasions getting Filch and Umbridge off of your tracks as you are already well aware of." Winked Hide, causing Neville to startle somewhat, but after gaining affirmative nods from Harry and Hermione, he settled down.

"Well, I was planning on having a word with Dumbledore to see if we could continue. After all, if Umbridge is truly gone we might have no need to continue, but I'd still like to hear what he thinks of the situation." Answered Harry, only for his expression to suddenly become down casted. "But… if only he'll speak to me."

Hide cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Harry sighed, "Ever since the start of 5th year, Dumbledore has been ignoring me. Whenever I try to speak to him he either ignores me or brushes me off. You wouldn't have any idea why, would you?"

Hide, in fact, did. So did the rest of his friends but he wasn't exactly willing to give up that bit of information just yet. After all, this is something for Dumbledore to answer in his own time. Hide, personally, thinks Dumbledore is overreacting a bit instead of thinking logically like usual and actually speaking to Harry. Because from experience, leaving something this important and vital to the last minute to explain is the worst possible thing to do. And Hide would know, because both he and Kaneki have made that mistake.

So instead, Hide gave his best apologetic smile and soft gaze. "I'm sorry, Harry, I wish I knew, but I myself don't understand why Dumbledore is acting the way he is. Perhaps it's he's just been extremely busy? I mean, the Minister isn't exactly on friendly terms with him. And we've all experienced how suffocating they can be."

"He does raise a fair point." Spoke Hermione with a sad smile. Harry didn't look any better than he did beforehand, only offering a small smile in thanks before the compartment fell back into silence save for Hinami, Tsukiyama and Luna talking rather animatedly about… something. Hide didn't fully understand half of what was gushing out of their mouths, but judging by the looks plastered on the Golden Trio plus Neville, it's not something they were rather keen on joining.

Throughout the entire train ride, Kaneki had yet to stir from his slumber, and Hide briefly wondered about his best friends health. While he's close friends with a bunch of Ghouls and has a Half-Ghoul best friend, Hide can still say that he has next to no idea about Ghoul help. Do they still get exhausted from lack of sleep like humans or do they have a higher resistance? Is it normal for them to sleep for longer periods of time? Such questions flicker through Hide's mind whenever his worried gaze landed on Kaneki; who never even moves an inch whenever noise escalates inside the compartment. So, all he can do is turn to the next best source. Hinami and Tsukiyama.

" **Hinami-chan, Tsukiyama-san, is Kaneki okay?** **He's been asleep for a while now and he hasn't woken."**

All conversation stopped at the sudden change in language, though Hermione and Harry instantly knew that something private was taking place, due to their few encounters with the group switching in language.

Both Tsukiyama and Hinami look over to Kaneki, who true to Hide's word hadn't even moved an inch at the change in speech.

" **I don't know… Maybe Nii-chan is simply overworked himself or is stressed?"** Provided Hinami with uncertainty. However, Tsukiyama nodded along.

" **It does make sense. After all, Kaneki-kun is someone who'd go through stress and suffering and not tell a soul."**

That is true…

Hide sighed, **"Then I guess we'll have to corner him once we arrive back at Headquarters. If that doesn't work we could always pin Touka on him."**

Hinami giggled lightly before turning back to her new friends and briefly apologising to them; vaguely explaining that Hide was merely worried about Kaneki but didn't want to make a big scene. The group accepted the excuse and continued on with their conversation, leaving Hide to watch over his best friend for the rest of the train ride with worry.

Now that he thought about it, Kaneki might just be stressed after all. Work as a double spy isn't exactly easy, especially when you're trying to invade detection from a powerful mind reader while simultaneously lying flawlessly enough to get away without suspicion. Hide tried blocking out Kaneki once, to see if he could protect his mind and memories. He failed. Epically. But furthermore, it was _tiring._ And if Kaneki is sitting through hour long meetings with Voldemort and then running around playing double spy, while also keeping a watchful eye on his friends and teaching Potions, then he's bound to be exhausted.

Hide sighed once more, gazing over at his best friend. _"What would you do without us?"_

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Why didn't I update last month you say? Well it's simple. Lack of reviews. I know, call me childish or a dick, but when I get reviews- especially positive ones- I feel so happy about myself and motivated. But when I got next to nothing the last I updated, I felt so down and unmotivated that I didn't even bother trying to write the next chapter for quite some time. Add on that I've nearly finished school and I put my school work before fanfics. So if this chapter seems shit, then don't blame me, cuz I tried.**

 **This will also now have aspects of the manga in it. Such as Kaneki/Severus being the One-Eyed King.**

True to their words, the moment the group arrived back at Headquarters, Hide spared no time as he dragged both Kaneki and Touka to a private room to begin their interrogation. Of course, Kaneki had next to no idea as to what his best friend is planning, allowing the hyperactive blonde to drag him wherever along with a startled Touka.

However, what he definitely didn't expect was for Hinami, Ayato and Tsukiyama to walk in also and close the door behind them.

"Spill." Ordered Hide, his cheerfulness gone and replaced with a seriousness that even Kaneki himself rarely sees. It was a type of seriousness that told Kaneki that he means business.

"What's going on?" Inquired Touka in bewilderment. Before Kaneki could speak, Tsukiyama beat him to it.

"Kaneki-kun was so exhausted on the train ride back that he fell asleep the moment the train started moving. It made us wonder, what exactly has he been doing to warrant such exhaustion?"

If possible, Touka's expression switched from one of confusion to one of deadpanning. And it didn't take a genius to work out that she's not impressed.

"Oh? Care to elaborate, Shitty Kaneki?"

Kaneki internally grimaced, knowing that there is no way out of it now. Sighing, Kaneki mentally prepared himself for the backlash he'll undoubtedly receive and subtly takes a step back from an already angry Touka.

"I guess I can't hide it any longer."

"Damn straight." Smirked Ayato, though the look was just as dangerous as Touka's angry frown.

"It's Voldemort. He hasn't been please as of late due to some plans being thrown back in his face."

Hide frowned, "Did these plans have anything to do with Umbridge?"

Kaneki nodded.

"Wait, did that mean that wretched woman was a Death Eater?" Questioned Tsukiyama.

"No, she wasn't. But due to her power and ignorance, Voldemort was planning on subtly using her, not just to get at Harry, but to also throw Hogwarts, as well as the Ministry, into chaos and to get rid of Dumbledore. All without having to make himself known."

"And now that his one big plan has been thrown out the window-" Started Ayato.

"He's been taking out his anger on you." Finished Hinami, her hands clutched to her chest as she stared up at Kaneki with concern.

Kaneki inwardly winced, the memory of being on the receiving end of the torture curse still fresh in his mind; his body still burning with the remaining tingling sensation of the curse. It hurt, a lot, but it was nothing compared to the pain he's endured at the hands of Yamori and Arima. The curse, in his opinion, felt like being stabbed with molten hot knives. Yet, Kaneki guessed he'd have to be thankful for his regenerative abilities, for if he did not possess them than he'd be a lot worse for wear.

"Do not worry. The pain is nothing compared to what I've experienced, my body is nearly healed and I won't have another meeting until next month. I'll be fine." Even to him, the response sounded lame, but it's all he could say. It's not a lie, but he cannot find it in him to say something to relieve their worries; the only thing he can offer is the truth, despite how pathetic it seems.

"So you're nearly recovered?" Inquired Touka, her furious frown now gone.

Kaneki nodded in response, only for a sharp pain to collide with his head as he plummeted to the dusty wooden floorboards.

"Onee-chan! Onii-chan!"

" _I should've expected that."_ Thought Kaneki in exasperation as he slowly got off of the floor and onto his feet once more, pinning Touka with a warry glance.

"Touka-chan…"

"Next time something like this happens you tell us, got it?" Said Touka, her arms crossed over her chest as she pinned Kaneki with a stern look. Despite the vast difference between them in both age and strength, Kaneki could not find it in himself to argue or disagree with her. Regardless, Kaneki knows that he couldn't keep hiding it forever, especially under the observant and ever-watchful gaze of Hide, and yet an old part off him tells him not to burden them.

It's childish, really. For the group have been relying on each other for the past few years, so why is he acting on it now? Part of him believes it's the threat of Voldemort now at large, but another part of him denies that.

The sound of Mrs Weasley calling everyone down for dinner penetrated the silence, causing many to turn to stare at Hide as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Looks like that's my que to leave. Don't go hurting him too bad, Touka-chan!" Called Hide before quickly running out of the room and down the stairs before Touka could even get a word in. A ghost of a smile graced Kaneki's lips despite the situation, listening in as Hide's footsteps gradually disappeared downstairs as light chatter filtered up.

A sigh diverted his attention from downstairs to Touka, who continued to gaze at the slightly ajar door before turning her attention back to Kaneki; her expression soft this time around.

"You will tell us next time if something like this happens again, right?"

Kaneki couldn't find it in him to muster "I'm fine" or "It'll be alright". Instead, he offered her a small yet strong nod of the head in confirmation. A small smile graced her lips, the subtle look of worry that flickered behind her eyes gone. Touka was like a sister to him, someone he both argues with, fights with, and someone he can rely on with just about anything. It pains him even remotely lying to them, and the thought of even lying to them while looking into their eyes is enough of a blow for him. There are a few cases, where he counts himself lucky, where Hide or even Hinami and Tsukiyama are observant and persuade him out of lying and curling up into a defensive ball.

Yet he still feels guilty about others shouldering his burdens.

Call it mental scars from his life or his upbringing, either cases could've easily contributed to how he behaves now, but either way it's still a habit he needs to break.

Loud chatter filtered upstairs, Hide's voice being the most prominent from the collective murmuring. It was a nice change from the brooding and negative atmosphere that surrounded the Ghouls in the dusty room. Yet it was also rather disheartening to some extent knowing that they cannot simply join the lively chatter downstairs without raising suspicion.

It took a while for Kaneki to fully pay attention to his surroundings, noticing that the only people left were Touka and Tsukiyama; the others having gone back to their assigned locations, leaving him in peace. And yet, despite Touka gazing at the door with a far-away look to her gaze, and Tsukiyama continuing to lean against the wall, arms crossed, as his eyes remained closed, Kaneki just knew that they were waiting for him.

For what specifically, even he doesn't know. Despite the battles they've faced, despite his title as the One-Eyed King, Kaneki can honestly say that he has next to no idea how to respond to his patient and loyal friends. All he can do is do what he does best.

"Touka, Tsukiyama… Thank you."

"Why the hell are you apologising, idiot?"

"For being by my side, always. I can never thank you two, along with Hinami, Hide and Ayato, for always being by my side no matter what."

"Pas de problem, Kaneki-kun." Said Tsukiyama smoothly, a hint of a smile gracing his lips. Touka had her head turned away, but from his angle, Kaneki could detect a small smile gracing her own lips.

"Idiot." She murmured, though there was no heat behind her words, only fondness. "We should get back to our positions."

Kaneki nodded, watching silently as the remainder of his friends left the dusty room, leaving him alone, yet not without reassurance that he is not truly alone.

 **To be truthful, I might put this story up for adoption. I'm just running out of motivation for these stories. I'll continue Home, but once that's finished I might delete the rest of my stories and put this one up for adoption.**


	10. Chapter 10

**As of now, Unexpected Secrets, and Home will be put on hold. I'm sorry. I know I haven't updated in ages but I've had next to no motivation and I really doubt either of us would be happy if the next chapter came out half-assed.**

 **While on hold, I will be attempting to write up more than one chapter for each story so that there won't be much of a delay.**


End file.
